Inflicting on the past
by hptwilightlover110
Summary: Ginny Weasley in her last year at school after the war is over, is sent back in time. Can she make things better? or even with her future knowledge do people still die? GW/SB LE/JP GW/SS
1. The begining

**Hi guys. i was just wondering what you guys thought of this as a story idea. review if you want me to keep writing it. Sirius did not die!**

"Sirius," Remus said as she walked into the room.  
I had almost forgetting how beautiful she looked.  
No, that was wrong.  
She had always been the most beautiful person I had ever met and always will be the most beautiful person I have ever met.  
It had been over 20 years ago for me, years that I wished she could be by my side and yet she wasn't.  
She was gone.  
She walked through the door in to MY kitchen, an innocent little 14 year old girl.  
She was only a few years younger than when I met her.  
I had no idea how important she would become to me when I first laid eyes on her, all most 20 years ago.  
I had been a teenage boy after all.  
Boy in general didn't know a good thing when they saw it and I was a teenage as well.  
Back then I didn't know the most important thing when it stared me right in the face.  
I looked sideways at Remus.  
He understood my mood and confusion completely.  
She had been close to all of us.  
She went to school with us back in 1978 yet the girl I knew from back then, was only born 14 years ago.  
Well, 14 years, 6 months and 2 days but who remembers the birthday of their first and only love?

My love for her was still there.  
It made me want, to run over to her and hold her in my arms just like before, but it was different now.  
It had to be.  
I was so much older now and she hadn't yet met me.  
She wouldn't understand my desire to hold her in my arms again because it hadn't yet happened for her.  
I was just an old man to her, someone her father knew, a member of The Order she wasn't allow to be part of because they were trying to protect her.  
They wanted her as innocent as they could keep her.  
"It's weird," Remus said as his eyes like mine, followed her around the room.  
"Yeah, I know," but I was lost in my thoughts, watching her sit down at MY dining room table.  
For years I would have killed for her to be here, to be in MY house and in MY life again but no, there was no hope of that.  
The hours I spent in Azkaban wishing the dementors would leave the smallest memory of her inside my head.  
She laughed, her red hair running down her back in the same beautiful waves I remember.  
It was all the same, yet it wasn't.  
She was too young.  
I retreated back to my room as her family ate in my house.  
She ate in MY house.  
She was in MY life but not in the way I wanted her.

I opened my bed side table draw, taking out a picture I would treasure always.  
A couple about 18 years old, their arms around each other stared, laughing up at me.  
I kissed Ginny's check and she silently giggled, blushing looking up at me from the photo, waving and I smiled.  
If I had only known.


	2. The change

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. i hope you like it **

Ginny P.O.V

He had called me to his office.  
I hate being called to the Headmaster's office.  
I mean it was great that Snape wasn't evil and all but still.  
He and I weren't what you would call friends.  
I mean I found him during the final battle, after Harry thought he was dead and healed his injures with potions I had learnt to make in my many detention hours while the death eaters were running the school.  
Yet I still didn't want to be in his office.  
It was weird, not that this wonderful school was normal in anyway but no kid, at any school, likes going into the Headmaster's office.  
It just didn't happen.  
Between him and the weird looks he was giving me and the painting of Dumbledore on the wall that talks to you like he knows your entire future.  
I just wanted everything to be a little bit normal.  
I wanted to finish my last year at schooling and pretend to think about my future.  
The war was over; everyone was returning to their normal lives again or at least what was left of them.  
Harry and I had broken up before I started back at Hogwarts.  
Things just weren't working for us, between him leaving me for my own good and him being the chosen one.  
It wasn't working.  
The only people left at school were Luna and I, out of anyone involved in The Order.  
So for 20 seconds I could just be a normal kid again.

Today both Dumbledore's painting, and Snape were acting odd though.  
They talked about a change that was coming.  
Something I have to do and that I was going to feel alone and that was okay.  
That I was strong enough to handle the loneliness and I should be careful who I tell things too.  
Then when I worked out why I was there, I should probably keep it to myself.  
They were actually going insane.  
It doesn't make any sense to me at all.  
I had no plan to change any part of my life.  
High school is awesome now that I wasn't trying to fighting a war that my parents thought I was too young to be a part of and thinking the teachers were going to try and kill me.  
I'm on the top of the Quidditch term and am between boyfriends, as Tyler ended up not being the best person for me, after I found him making out with some girl from Hufflepuff while I was at training.  
Yeah, he's a dick.  
Luna was with me when I dumped his sorry ass.  
We laughed and cry while planning how to get back at him.  
Luna decided we should curse him and so we did with some really cute spell she came up with that turns hair into daffodils.  
He also got hit with a bludger from the stands, the next day.  
Opps.  
We laughed so hard.  
Here I was though, standing totally confused in the Headmaster's office.  
He was talking rimes, which was odd for Snape.  
He normally didn't say all that much or anything really.  
I think he managed to say thanks when I saved him from the snake, or maybe he just groaned and I took that as a thank you.  
Both of them looked at me.  
"Sometimes people need a push in the right direction," Snape said and Dumbledore's painting chuckled.  
I stared at him.  
"I don't understand," I started.  
"Here, have a drink," Snape said, handing me a funny shaped goblet.  
I held the goblet in my fingers.  
It was filled with an orange liquid that formed at the top.  
"This was the first potion I ever invented."  
I sighed.  
What's the harm?  
Snape stared at me.  
I took enough to make him happy and smiled.  
It didn't hurt me throat like I thought it would, moments later though my vision began to blur.  
"Good luck Gin," I heard him mutter.  
I grabbed for the table as a bright light covered my vision.  
I blinked but it made no difference.  
My head spun and I felt as if I was about to black out.


	3. 1978

**There will be a chapter coming up about Sirius, i just want to explain everything going on with Ginny first**

Ginny P.O.V

Soon everything came back into focus and I was standing in the hall outside Snape's office, the goblet gone.  
I looked around.  
How had I gotten out here?  
I walked back up to his office door and went to open it when I heard talking.  
Weird.  
I went to open the door when someone else opened it.  
I straightened up, pulling back.  
"Oh," he said, taken aback.  
Not as much as me though.  
Harry stood in front of me, staring at me.  
A flash of red hair turned to face me from inside the room.  
She smiled sweetly at me.  
She had amazing red head and was totally gorgeous.  
I was surprised I had never met her.  
I looked at her.  
Anyone could have missed it but not me.  
I had spent months staring into those green eyes and here they were again, looking at me from this girl.  
I opened my mouth to say something but what do you say?  
Wow, you have the same colour eyes as my ex boyfriend and then I should turn to Harry and ask him if he'd noticed.  
I looked at him.  
He looked different.  
He wasn't wearing his glasses.  
He smiled, stepping back to let me into the room.  
For like the past 3 months we had been seeing as little of each other as possible now he was acting like he didn't know who I was.  
Which was totally stupid?  
Just because we broke up didn't mean we couldn't still be friends.  
We had to be.  
We couldn't do that to Ron and Hermione.  
"Dumbledore told us you were coming," the girl said, holding her hands out to me, ushering me into the room.  
I recovered only to close my mouth and hold out my hand to her.  
"My names Lily, you'll really love it here. It's a great school," she said, shaking my hand.  
I only knew of one person who had the name Lily.  
Harry's mum, said to be a brilliant witch, nice to everyone.  
This girl seemed nice enough in comparison.  
I wasn't a new student though.  
I had always gone here.  
Why would Dumbledore tell them I was coming?  
I had always been here.  
On their school uniforms (that I might add looked a little out dated) were the head boy and head girl badges.  
How had I never met them?  
I could have sworn I met the head boy and girl last month and this wasn't them.  
She smiled at me before hitting Harry in the chest.  
He grabbed his chest, looking up almost like he hadn't been paying attention.  
Dumbledore got up from his desk up while I was focused on the interaction going on with Harry and this girl.  
"James, could you at least pretend to do your job or is it too hard for you to even look awake while I do all our work for us," Lily growled in a low voice.  
Dumbledore.  
I looked at him.  
He walked over to us.  
He was alive.  
Wait!  
Lily and James together.  
Here?  
Looking at them again they looked no older than 17.  
They were just kids.  
How did they?  
I opened my mouth when Dumbledore pushed something into my hands.  
"Today's paper."  
I grabbed it, looking at the date, 10th of October 1978.  
Holy crap.  
I stared at the paper.  
I was in the past.  
Lily and James were still alive.  
Dumbledore was alive.  
Everyone was 20 years younger.  
I was totally alone.  
Snape had been right.  
I dropped my arm.  
I want to go home.  
"Lily, why don't you show Ginny around, so she can get settled in," Dumbledore told us.  
I turned to the door again.  
How the hell did I get here?  
What were the chances of me going home?  
It had to have something to do with that drink Snape gave me.  
Why would he send me here?  
Did he mean too?  
How do I get back?

As me, Lily and James walked the corridors back to the Gryffindor common room the thought did pop into my head; did I really want to go back?  
Back there I was one of 6.  
There the people I love had been broken by death.  
Here I could be just me.  
Here my family hadn't been broken by a war because it hadn't happened yet.  
I could be anyone I wanted to be here.  
I was just a girl.  
I was a girl who knew what the future brought.  
And maybe, just maybe I might be able to change it.  
It couldn't be that bad here.  
It was the same place.  
Hogwarts a place you could always feel safe.  
It was still Hogwarts.  
What was the harm of trying to change a few things before I went home?  
I could hear Hermione's voice in the back of my head. Don't change a thing.  
You could mess up the whole future.  
"So what did Dumbledore say your name was," asked James, ripping me from my own thoughts.  
"James! Would you be nice," growled Lily.  
"Ginny, W," but I stopped. I couldn't be Ginny Weasley here.  
There would have to be Weasley's already going to the school or at least Weasley's already living in London.  
"Ginny Williams." Lily smiled.  
"That's a nice name," she said, politely.  
"Thanks," I said, with a sigh.  
Maybe it was a bad idea to be Ginny, now that I thought about it.  
"You got a boyfriend," snapped James. I swallowed.  
"Could you at least be nice to her for a second," Lily said defensively.  
"And not sound like a complete man whore."  
I smirked.  
"Don't worry, I have had my fair share of guys like him," I said.  
"No, I don't have a boyfriend and no, I don't do random hook ups with some kinda of cute guy, who isn't going to remember my name the next day," I said.  
James opened his mouth to say something.  
"And, no, just cause I'm new doesn't mean I'm going to be easy," I finished.  
All James did was close him mouth.  
"Anymore questions before you go to tell all your mates about me," I asked. He smirked.  
"So you must be gay, how nice." I laughed.  
"No, that's only you."  
James's jaw dropped and Lily laughed.  
"With Sirius," she muttered. I laughed.

**Hope you guys like it. Review please **


	4. The Marauders

**Thank you for all the reviews  
**  
Chapter 4 P.O.V Ginny

Lily and James hadn't always been the loving couple that we all got told about, though clearly James and Sirius had always been best friends.  
Yes, I too had my fair share of talks with Professor Lupin about his teen years at Hogwarts.  
"You must be the new girl," said a brown headed, skinny looking guy.  
He had dark circles under his eyes and his robes were old and wore but he was defiantly cute.  
He smiled, which made him even more familiar.  
Lily disappeared after James and I stood, in the Gryffindor common room.  
Ditched already.  
Great friend she was, not that I expected for us to be friends.  
I was just the new girl.  
She didn't have to hang out with me.  
I could look after myself.  
I only seemed helpless and unknowing to everyone else.  
Maybe I could be friends with her after all.  
I don't know what I could do to help but I wanted to help.  
I watched her disappear before awkwardly turning back to look at the guy who had greeted us on our entry. He didn't leave and looked at me.  
"Umm, Ginny Williams," I said, holding my hand out, pulling my most convincing smile.  
"Nice to meet you, Ginny. Name Remus, Remus Lupin," he said kindly, pulling this amazingly cute smile even though I was now seeing him as my 40 year old teacher.  
It was weird.  
I had never met Lily and James as they were dead before my birth so it wasn't that weird with them, but I knew him.  
He was my teacher, old with graying hair and darkened soul from being a werewolf of so long.  
Now he stood little older than a 17 years old, greeting me for the first time because we would not met for another 20 years or so. It was nothing more than weird.  
I recovered quickly, pushing what I knew about him out of my head.  
I smiled.  
"It's nice to meet you too." We laughed at the awkwardness between us.  
If only he knew.  
"I would love to tell you Lily will be back soon, but she loves to yell at James and tell him where to shove his ego. James is just happy for the attention. They are a bit crazy like that, so they won't return for a while. You are happy to wait here or you could come to lunch with me," he said, in a cute innocent voice, smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back.  
He was really sweet.

"Quidditch bloody train! I swear, it's all that guy thinks about. 'Sorry I can't, late for training.' He's such a, a," Lily said, sitting down next to me at the dining table.  
I had been given a wonderful introduction to Hogwarts by Remus.  
He was actually quiet insightful.  
So I haven't missed Lily all that must.  
It was the first time acting dumb was allowed in order to keep a conversation going with a guy.  
"A jock," I assisted. "A douche?"  
"Yes, a total and complete, arrogant douche," she agreed, pulling a plate to her and began to fill it with food.  
"Looks like you're in capable hands again, I'll leave you to it," Remus said, getting up.  
Ouch, so I was only a baby sitting job to him.  
"Yeah," I said, half heartily.  
I breathed out, turning my full attention to my food.  
"I had fun though, if you need anymore help, you know finding where things are. I'm happy to help," he said.  
I turned around again and smiled.  
"I'll take you up on it, I'm sure to get lost in a school like this," I said with an innocent, slightly helpless smile.  
"Sure," he said. I laughed with embarrassment, with nothing left to say. "Anyway," he said, taking a step away from me.  
I smiled.  
"I'll see you around," I told him.  
He made a shy smile before turning around and walking off.  
I stared after him. I kinda liked it here. I looked back to the table.  
"I see you've met Remus," giggled a girl, sitting across from Lily and me.  
"What was with that voice, Alice," asked Lily.  
"He's totally smitten on her," Alice said.  
She was pretty looking girl, with dark almost black in colour hair.  
"Don't say that, Molly will kill you," Lily said.  
Molly!  
Molly as in my mum, Molly?  
No it couldn't be.  
"What will I kill you about," asked a red head, sitting two people down from the Alice girl.  
"Remus is crushing on Ginny," Alice told her.  
Why would you say that?  
I don't need an enemy already.  
I was great at making them all on my own and more importantly she's my mum.  
"He was so not. He was only being nice but showing me around cause Lily was busy dealing with James," I jumped in.  
The red head narrowed her eyes at me before smiling.  
"He's a sweet guy to everyone," the red head told me.  
"Yeah, that's why Molly likes him," teased Alice.  
Molly was the red head.  
The red head liked Remus.  
My mum likes Remus!  
What about my dad?  
Where was he?  
Where was Arthur?  
"Why don't you just ask him? He's too shy to do anything about his feelings," Lily asked.  
Molly stuck her tongue out before she got up and moved next to Alice.  
"Molly," she said, holding her hand out to me over the table.  
I shook her hand.  
"Ginny," I said. God this is weird.  
"Alice," said the other girl, pulling a plate towards her.  
The two girls looked at Lily.  
"The exchange student from Beauxbatons," Lily said.  
Oh really?  
Am I?  
Glad someone told me.  
Molly looked at her food and sighed.  
"He's always with James and Sirius," Molly said, pulling a face.  
Clearly mum didn't like James and Sirius even now. I mean Molly.  
"Don't mention that name around me, I can barely handle the time I have to spend with him," Lily groaned.  
"What's wrong with them," I asked.  
When I said I listened to Professor Lupin, I didn't realize how important the information he was telling me was, so I don't remember all that much of it.  
"James was the pig of a guy you meet when you met me. Black is his equally pig headed best friend and then there is Remus," Lily explained.  
"Potter and Black walk around in their little gang like they own the school," Molly added.  
"That's kinda cause they do," Alice said, holding her hand out for the potato.  
"Doesn't a gang usually include more than two people," I asked, handing it to her.  
"Yeah, I guess. The gang is mainly James and Black but there is also Remus and Peter," Alice said. "Basically all guys want to be them and all girls want to be with them," Alice said.  
"That is so not true," Lily jumped in.  
"Yeah, the only girl who hasn't gone out with any of them is Lily," Molly said.  
"Well, there was that almost thing with Remus last year," Alice teased.  
Remus and Lily?  
"But Potter stepped on that quick smart," Molly said, taking the potato from Alice.  
Wait, does that mean my mum had gone out with one of them?  
Ewww.  
What was she thinking?  
I guess everyone makes stupid mistakes in high school or maybe, maybe her crust on Remus counts.  
God this is weird.  
"Just don't go out with Black, he's bad news," Lily told me.  
"Don't worry, I won't go any where near him," I said and they all looked at me.  
Alice rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, right. Everyone fall for at least one for them. That's just the kind of guys they are," Alice said.  
"She might have a hope. She handled Potter earlier. It's the first time, I've seem him with nothing to say because of pure shock," Lily said.  
"Other than when you have a go at him," Molly reminded her.  
"Are you kidding he always has some stupid come back," she groaned.  
"Just don't fall for any of their charm, okay," Molly said.  
"We love them to death and they can be really nice," Alice said.  
"But they do like to get around a bit and we don't want to see you get hurt," Molly said.  
I smiled and nodded.  
If only she knew how protective she was over me in the future.  
This would be killing her.  
"Where are you sleeping anyway," Alice asked, forking food into her mouth.  
I looked to Lily.  
Where was I sleeping?  
I mean I have no stuff here.  
I had no stuff at all.  
"Dumbledore already sent her stuff up to our room," she muttered through mouthfuls.  
Stuff?  
I had stuff.  
Dumbledore got me stuff. "Oh and here's your timetable," she said, sticking her hand into her pocket and handing it to me. "Dumbledore said it didn't matter that you hadn't done your OWL's."  
I looked at the paper.  
I of course knew how to read it but asking for help would keep up my cover.  
Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies.  
Not the subjects I had chosen for this year but I also hadn't planned to be doing them in the past so hey, keeping an open mind.

**Hope you guys like it. Review soon**


	5. Sirius Black

Chapter 5- P.O.V Sirius

I pushed her up against the wall.  
Her fingers ran through my hair as I pulled her closer to me.  
Her legs locked around my hips as I held her against the wall.  
She throws her head back and I ran kisses down her chest.  
Two seconds later her hands were guiding my mouth back to hers.  
There was a knock on the door and I groaned.  
"We have to be at class in 5, move it Sirius," yelled James.  
I smirked, dropping the girl back on her feet, pressing my hips against hers.  
"I'll see you around," I said, stroking her cheek.  
She smiled.  
I kissed her once more goodbye and was out of there.  
Remus shook his head.  
"I can't believe you manage to get a hook up in-between classes," Remus said.  
"I can't believe we have to play watch. I have my own girls, you know," James commented.  
"It's your turn next James, quit complaining," I said, hitting him in the chest. "Plus most of the girls are getting sick of your obsession with Evans." James glared at me.  
"What happened to trying to fit two in," asked James as we walked off.  
"We couldn't go and leave the girls unsatisfied, now could we James," I said, cracking a smile and we all laughed.  
My life was pretty much prefect.  
I was king of my high school life, my best friends by my side, girls whenever I wanted them.  
It was awesome.  
"What was her name," asked Peter.  
I looked at him and scoffed.  
James laughed.  
"Yeah, James," he teased. "What was her name?"  
"Ella, she's in Ravenclaw," I said proudly.  
"What run out of Gryffindor's did you," Remus mocked.  
"Yes, well the younger years just aren't as interesting, so I had to expand my horizons."  
"Next thing you'll be dating a Slytherin," Remus said.  
I stopped and held my hands up in the air.  
"Woooow," I said. They all looked at me. "Lets not get crazy now," I said. "There are plenty of lovely girls in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and still a few Gryffindor's before I even think about that."  
"That'd be like Sirius getting a long lasting girl friend," James said.  
We laughed.  
"Crazy," I muttered and we continued to walk.  
Life was good.  
"Yo Sirius," called some guy who's name I didn't know.  
I nodded my head in his direction and continued to walk.  
I have everything I could ever want, I thought as we walked around that corner to where my Herbology class stood, waiting for our teacher.  
That's when I saw her.  
I can't believe I had never laid eyes on her before.  
She stood talking to Lily, a mountain of books in her arms.  
"Where have you been hiding this one, Lil," I asked, swinging my arm around Lily's shoulder.  
Lily throwing my arm off her shoulder.  
"If she had been trying to hide me, she clearly isn't doing a very good job," the girl said, a smirk playing across her face.  
I smiled and she then turned and walked away from me.  
I stood there staring after her.  
Is this what it felt like to be rejected?  
It had never happened to me before but somehow I felt as if she had just done it.

I sat in the common room, staring at my Herbology text book.  
"Hey Sirius," giggled Penny, walking over to me. "Are we still on for Saturday," she asked, a girly smile covering her face.  
I looked up at her.  
Lily had to be back at some point.  
I wanted to know about the girl.  
"Have you seen Evans," I asked.  
She stopped a little taken back.  
"Umm, she was having dinner last time I checked."  
James walked over to us and smirked.  
"Hey Penny," James said, smiling at her. "We're still meeting you at Hogsmeade outside The Three Broomsticks on Saturday, aren't we?" She nodded. "Is 11 o'clock, okay," James asked.  
"11's good," she said, smiling before starting to walk away. She turned back to James. "Molly wants to know if Remus can come if you know what I mean," she said and smirked.  
James laughed.  
"He'll be there with bells on," James said. "I'll make sure of it." He looked down to me and then back to Penny. "What about Lily?" Penny laughed.  
"I'll ask but don't get your hopes up," she said and then walked off.  
"What was that," James asked, shoving my shoulder back into the couch. "You're the one meant to be sweet talking Penny not me." I closed my book and looked up at him. "She's your girl, not mine."  
"Let's go to dinner," I said, throwing the book onto the couch.  
James just started at me.  
"Okay, I'll just talk to myself then," James said, following me out.

I stared at her from my seat at the dinner table.  
She sat with Lily.  
They were like two peas in a beautiful, little, red headed pod.  
You could never miss Lily's red hair but somehow this girl's was brighter.  
She was the first person you saw when you walk into a room.  
I don't know how anyone could ever over look her.  
How did I over look her?  
"Sirius… Sirius, for god's sack," said James, grabbing my shoulder, tearing my eyes away from her to look at him.  
"What's up with you today," asked Peter between mouthfuls of food.  
I looked back at her.  
"It's the new chick," Remus said, nodding his head in her direction. "He's going crazy because he thought he had just over looked her for months and isn't playing any attention to us to ask about her," he said, flicking me in the side of the head. I jumped, waving him off, my eyes fixed on her. I wonder what her name is. It's not a flower but something equally as beautiful. So, like Lily but better. "Sirius, are you even listening to us," asked Remus but I wasn't.  
Eyes still fixed on her I got up and went over to her.  
"Hello," I said, standing behind her.  
She stopped her conversation and turned to look at me.  
"Hi," she replied.  
She stared at me.  
Her ocean blue eyes stared up at me in a totally innocent way, though there was nowhere that was true.  
She was to beauty to have been over looked by any guy.  
"The names Sirius," I said, cracking the smile that would make any girl buckle as the knees.  
She smiled politely.  
"It's nice to meet you Sirius," she said, holding out her hand to me.  
I took it and planted a small kiss on it.  
She continued to stare at me.  
"Come on. We got to go," said Lily, linking her arm with the girl's.  
"Of course," she giggled. "I'll see you around Sirius," she told me, swinging her bag over her shoulder before walking away.  
"Wait," I called out.  
I didn't know why I cared who this girl was.  
She was just a girl.  
I could have any or all of them.  
"Do I at least get a name," I asked.  
She turned back to me, went to open her mouth and then smiled, turning around again.  
"I like roses," she called out as I watched her walk off on me again.  
Who was this girl?  
What was she playing out?  
I'm Sirius Black!


	6. Slytherin's

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys. i hope you all love it **

P.O.V Ginny

Lily burst into laughter, as soon as we were out of sight of the Great Hall.  
"I have never seen someone blow off Sirius two times in one day. It must be killing him," she said and laughed.  
"Hey," I said defensively, slowing down. "You're the one who said he was 'bad news'," I reminded her.  
"Yeah, that's cause he is. I just wasn't sure how strong you were. Most girls take one look at him and get wrapped up in his charm and go weak at the knees and all that jazz."  
I smirked.  
He did have a fair bit of charm and reminded me of a few of my ex's.  
It was just hard to believe they hadn't even been born yet.  
It was harder to believe that this smirking, ego filled guy was Sirius Black the depressed and beaten accused murder from my future.  
Lily looked at her watch.  
"I have a head girl thing to do," she said. "You think you're going to be okay," she said.  
I nodded.  
"Of course, yeah," I said. I knew more of the school than she thought. "I'm good, go," I said and she disappeared around the corner.

I headed towards Dumbledore's office.  
I went to knock when he called out.  
"Come in Ginny," he said. I opened the door and walked in. "Sit. Sit," he said, pointing to a chair.  
I sat down.  
"Professor, do you know who I am," I asked.  
He chuckled.  
"Why of course, Ginny Williams from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France, visiting this fine school for your final year in schoolings." I sighed. Great. I was starting to miss Snape, sitting in that chair at least I knew Snape was on the same level and he talked less. "Or so we are going to be telling all your fellow students. I, myself am not completely sure who you are Miss. Ginny or where you have come from but your arrival was foreseen."  
"I was foreseen?"  
"Yes, yes my dear. Your purpose I do not know, but I did know of your arrival. So for now, you are just a 7th year student, with friends looking for you," he said and pointed to the door.  
"Professor, this question might sound strange," I said, standing up.  
"Those questions are always the best," he said.  
"Do you know of a boy called Snape?"  
"Yes of course. He is a boy in your year. He's completely gifted in making potions, hasn't created any of his own yet. It's a bit of a shame. He appears to be lacking focus."  
I nodded and turned away from him.  
"Thanks," I said and walked out of the office.

I sighed and walked back towards the Great Hall.  
A potion had sent me back, a potion made by Snape.  
A potion made by future Snape but future Snape wasn't here.  
Snape was just a boy here.  
I'm stuck.  
I saw James, Sirius and another boy walk out of the Great Hall and I followed after them.  
I wonder what they are up too.  
I walked around the corner and saw them walking towards another group of people.  
The two groups looked down on the each other with the same hatred.  
The other group, were wearing Slytherin uniforms.  
Oh lovely.  
There were two boys who stood in front of the rest just like James and Sirius stood in front of the others they walked with.  
One was a tall boy with blonde hair that fell over his face and blue eyes and the other had this black oily hair and a cold looking face that I just didn't believe.  
"Oh no, look. Snivellus still hasn't leant how to use a shower," James said, laughing.  
Snivellus?  
Snivellus was what James called someone.  
God, Harry told me this.  
Someone James didn't like.  
Snape.  
He called Severus Snape Snivellus.  
Snape was here.  
I looked at the boy with the oily black hair.  
That was Snape.  
"Oh my god," I breathed.  
He had that whole distant and cold thing going on even now.  
He was cute.  
Ewww, I can't believe I called Snape cute.  
The blonde boy reached toward his back pocket, but Snape held out his hand.  
Snape and the blonde exchanged a look before the blonde let his hand fall back by his side.  
"Yeah that will happen the second he gives up on Lily," Sirius said loud enough for everyone to hear.  
I reached for my wand, tucked into the inside pocket of my cloak.  
The Slytherin boys exchanged another look.  
I saw Snape's hand tighten into a fist.  
The blonde's hand hovered over his pocket.  
"Like that's ever going to happen," said the other boy, standing with James and Sirius.  
He had mousy brown hair and big hazel eyes.  
"How long will it take till you get she doesn't want anything to do with you," asked James.  
"I don't know, probably as long as it's going to take you, Potter," Snape shot back.  
Not one second after the words left Snape's lips James lunged forward.  
Sirius and the brown headed boy grabbed him.  
The blonde had his wand out and pointing at the Gryffindor boys as they pulled James back.  
"I'll see you at the Quidditch game, Malfoy," spat James as him, Sirius and the brown headed boy continued to walk around them.  
I looked at the blonde.  
Malfoy?  
Malfoy as in Draco's dad.  
Holy crap.  
Was everyone bloody here?  
"I'm looking forward to it, Potter. Hope you're planning on losing," yelled Malfoy as the Gryffindor boys disappeared around the corner.  
Malfoy put his wand back into his pocket and then they turned in my direction.  
Oh crap.

"Hello," I called, walking briskly over to them, pulling papers from my pockets and jumbling them around. "Hi," I said with a massive smile on my face. I saw Malfoy reach to his pocket again. I breathed in and out but didn't stop. "Do you think you could help me," I said, looking around. "I just came out of the… ummm, um the dining hall. The Great Hall. That's what it's called, and I was trying to get back... I actually have no idea where, but the stair cases keep moving and paintings keep talking and I have no idea what to do," I rambled, standing closer than was actually necessary to Malfoy and looked up at him innocently. His hand dropped back to his side. He was actually a lot taller than I thought he was, even at 17. "That head person left me and now I'm totally lost."  
"You're the new girl," Malfoy asked.  
I nodded profusely.  
"Ginny," I said, sticking my hand into his. "Hi."  
"What house are you in," Snape asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
Snape stepped closer.  
Feeling completely out of my comfort zone was an under statement.  
I opened my mouth and then closed it again.  
"I don't know. He, that Headmaster guy, said because I wasn't here, I don't have one. Do I need one?"  
"So you haven't seen the sorting hat," Snape asked.  
"The sorting what," I asked.  
"What house are you," Malfoy asked.  
I opened my mouth again.  
"I'm sorry. I don't know. I only just got here and that girl I was with took me to lunch and then some class about monster plants and then it was dinner. I have this timetable that I can't read," I said, pulling it from my pocket and Malfoy took it.  
I was going to be lost if I didn't get it back.  
"The head girl," asked Malfoy.  
"Yes she called herself a head person or something and said I'd be sleeping with her because they had a spare bed," I said. "I really don't know what's going on around here," I breathed.  
"She have red hair," Malfoy asked. I nodded.  
"Lily," Snape said.  
I saw this look in his eyes under all the coldness.  
"You're a Gryffindor," Malfoy said, stepping back.  
"I don't know, am I? Is that bad," I asked, looking to the two boys.  
"For god sack Malfoy, just take the girl back to her tower. I'm hungry," said a cute blonde girl with blue eyes and short hair, wearing a Slytherin uniform.  
Behind her stood two other girls.  
The older looking girl had long redy purple hair and these dark blue, almost black coloured eyes.  
The other had this long light brown hair and soft brown eyes.  
"Narcissa," she said, holding her hand out to me. "And my sisters Andromeda and Bellatrix," she said.  
Sirius's cousins and future death eaters expect Andromeda.  
I didn't know her.  
I looked at the other two girls before turning back to Narcissa.  
"Ginny," I said, shaking Narcissa's hand.  
"If Malfoy doesn't want to take you, take Snape," Bellatrix said.  
"Or our cousin Regulus," Andromeda said, pointing to him as he walked up.  
He had black hair and dark eyes but was still pretty cute for a Slytherin.  
"Yes, maybe you can run into your pathetic excuse for a brother and give him a taste of our mind," Bellatrix said.  
I looked at Regulus.  
He was Sirius's brother.  
He was the one who defected against Voldemort and found Salazar Slytherin's Locket.  
I remember Hermione talking about him.  
His room was one of the ignored rooms at grimmauld place, covered with Slytherin and death eater posters.  
"I'll do it," Malfoy said.  
"Good," Narcissa said, softness in her voice.  
Malfoy looked at her and she smiled before walking past us with her sisters.  
He smiled and looked away from them.  
"Lucius," he said, holding his hand out to me.  
"It's nice to meet you Lucius," I said and we started to walk.

"She likes you," I said.  
"What," he said, looking up to me.  
I looked around and cleared my throat.  
Stick to the story.  
"Narcissa, she likes you. I might not know anything about here, but girls are the same anywhere. Ask her out," I said.  
He laughed.  
"I don't think so," he said. "She's," he started and looked away from me.  
"If you say not my type I'm going to have to hit you," I said and he laughed.  
"She's taken."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, with Evan," he said bitterly. "Another Slytherin."  
I had no liking for Draco but I still kind of wanted him to be born.  
"Oh, well that's silly. She was totally undressing you with her eyes before," I said and smiled.  
"You talk weirdly Ginny," he said.  
I laughed.  
"I speak what's on my mind." It was hard to believe he was going to turn into a death eater. He seemed almost kind. "So I'm going to take that as a compliment," I said as we walked around the corner to the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.  
At the top of the stairs he stopped.  
"There you go," he said, pointing to the fat lady.  
I smiled.  
"Thanks," I said.  
He handled me back my time table.  
"We have double potions tomorrow morning. I'll meet you outside the Great Hall, if you can manage to find your way there," he said.  
I laughed.  
"I think I can work it out," I said as the stair case he stood on moved away from me.  
He waved once and I turned around.

**Hope you guys like this  
More reviews = More updates **


	7. Flowers

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. Keep them coming. A little more Ginny and Sirius. I hope you all love it **

Chapter 7- Class life  
P.O.V Ginny

"Ginny, Ginny, oh my gosh. I found you. I thought I was going to have to tell Lily I lost you," Alice said, running up a different stair case towards me. "Come on," she said, grabbing my hand. "Fairy Lights," she said and the Fat lady's frame opened and they went inside.  
It was no different to the common room from the future, only the people filling it were.  
"Oh good, you found her. I was starting to actually be worried," Molly said from where she sat next to Remus.  
The table was covered with books and papers all appearing to be Remus's.  
"I'm glad to see you're safe," Remus said and smiled. I laughed.  
"I did get a little lost coming out of the Great Hall but other than that, it's all good," I said.  
"Come on," Alice said, leading me out of the common room, up the stairs and into the 7th years, girls' dormitories. Alice and Molly headed to their beds and Lily's was covered in blankets from home. A girl looked up from her bed at our arrival. She had long blonde hair and pretty eyes. "Penny, this is Ginny. Ginny, Penny," Alice said.  
"Hi," I said and made a little waved.  
"The bed in the corner is yours," Alice said, gathering stuff to take into the bathroom.  
I walked to the end of the bed and opened the trunk.  
Inside were some ropes, quill and parchment.  
I'm in some serious need of shopping and more importantly clothes.  
Lily walked in the door as I picked up at sack filled with gold, Galleon's to be specific.  
"Holy crap," I muttered.  
If I had ever wanted to hug Dumbledore it would be now.  
I was richer now than my whole family had been in their life.  
"You appear to be missing some clothes Ginny," Lily said.  
I turned to look at her and laughed.  
"Yeah, and books," I said.  
"Penny and I are going to Hogsmeade on Saturday. You guys should come," Molly said.  
"Oh my god. Yes! You'll love Hogsmeade it's amazing," Alice said, sticking her head out of the bathroom. She then looked at Penny. "Where was my invite," she asked.  
"I thought you and Frank were having a study date," Molly said.  
"I don't get what you see in Longbottom," Penny said.  
"And I don't see what you see in Sirius," Alice said, sticking out her tongue.  
Penny smiled.  
"Yes you do. You think he's a cutie," Penny said.  
Alice and Penny laughed.  
"So true," Alice muttered, dropping back onto her bed.  
Frank Longbottom.  
Frank and Alice Longbottom.  
I looked at Alice.  
Alice was Neville's mum.  
God I knew everyone here.  
I'm so ready to go to sleep.

Day

"Try this," Alice said, throwing Molly a shirt.  
"And these pants," Penny said, and Molly handed them both through the gap in the bathroom door.  
"Thanks," I said and pulled the clothes on. "What do you guys think," I said, coming out of the bathroom and did a little spin.  
"Amazing," Alice said. "Now lets get to breakfast. Lily will be waiting."  
At the bottom of the stairs a first year ran up to me.  
"Miss," she said.  
I smiled and looked down at her.  
"I think your looking for Lily sweetie," I said.  
She shook her head.  
"Ginny," the girl said.  
"Yes," I answered.  
"I have something for you," she said, grabbed my hand and led me around the corner.  
The common room table was covered with dozen roses in every colour you could think of.  
The little girl handed me a letter and then disappeared.

Dear blank,  
because you won't tell me your name.  
I didn't know what colour you liked. So I settled for all.  
Meet me at breakfast if I got your favorite colour  
Sirius

I laughed and stuffed the note into Penny's jeans pocket.  
"Wow," Alice muttered.  
I pulled out a rose and tucked it behind my ear.  
"Free roses for everyone," I called out and then followed Penny, Alice and Molly out of the common room.

"Nice flower," Lily said as we sat down.  
I grabbed a plate and started putting food onto it.  
"Well I thought I could use a new look," I said. "To go with the borrowed clothes and what not," I said. "Get some attention from the guys," I joked.  
Lily laughed.  
"Cause everyone wants more of that," Lily said, passing me the butter.  
"Ginny got a whole lot of roses this morning," Alice beamed as I started to eat.  
I looked over and saw Lucius sitting with the other Slytherin's.  
"From who," Lily asked.  
"Did you find a colour you liked," Sirius asked, pushing in between Lily and me.  
He grabbed an apple and bit into it.  
"That seat was taken," I said as James dropped down on the other side of Lily.  
"Yes, well you owe me breakfast remember."  
"I do not," I said, eating some of my pancakes.  
"I know you got the flowers," he said, taking the rose from my hair and holding it out to me.  
"The ones you got were nice," I said. "You didn't have any black ones though," I said, studying my food. "Or purple," I said, hiding a smirk.  
"No James, I will not go out with you," Lily said, raising her voice and standing up.  
"I'm no longer hungry," I said, standing up too.  
Lily disappeared down the table and I took this chance and headed to the door.

P.O.V Sirius

I banged my head against the table.  
"I don't get her. She said she liked roses. I listened and got her roses. What more does she want from me? I just want to know her stupid name," I said, ripping a plate towards me.  
"What are you comparing about you've been following after her for hours. I've been trying to get Lily to go out with me for YEARS," James groaned.  
"If you are paying so much attention then why is Lucius following her out of the Great Hall, right now," Remus said, looking towards the door.  
My head shoot up.  
"What? No, Lily wouldn't let her go anywhere near him," I said.  
She was too pure and amazing and beautiful to go near someone like that.  
He was a Slytherin.  
I looked to Lily sitting up the table from us, the girl no where in sight.  
Snape got up and walked out after Lucius.  
"I'm going after her," I said, standing up.  
"Sirius," Remus said and looked down to him. "Do you really think that's a good idea? You know how mad Lily gets when James tries to come in and be a big hero when she doesn't want one. Do you think this other girl is going to be any different than Lily?"  
I looked at Remus and then sighed, sitting down again.  
"She's completely different from Lily," I muttered, pulling my plate back to me. "Wait, did you completely forget the part where we think Lucius is a death eater," I hissed.  
Remus glared at me.  
"Of course I didn't forget. But do you really think Dumbledore would let her come straight into her 7th year without doing her O.W.L's if she wasn't capable of looking after herself."  
"Does your brain ever stop working," I said, and scooped cereal into my mouth.  
"No wonder you can't get three words out when you're around that girl. You're too busy using that big brain of yours," James teased, pocking Remus in the side of the head.  
I looked up at James.  
"Are you still drunk," I asked.  
James looked at his hands and then to his plate.  
"I don't know," he laughed. "Maybe just a little."  
He smirked, holding up his fingers.  
"Last night was totally worth it though," Peter said.  
"Butter Beer's are so much better when we sneak out to get them," I said and smirked.  
"I thought that was just me," James said.  
"No, I get it too," I breathed.  
"Ha," James said and smirked.  
"Mister Black would you like to explain why the Gryffindor common room is filled with flowers," Professor Flitwick said. "And though I am very proud of your conjuring ability your common room is not the proper place for it," he said.  
"And where would that be professor," I asked.  
"Detention. Saturday," he said and then turned and walked off.  
"Oh great," I muttered and smirked. "Can't go a week without getting detention," I said.  
James laughed at me.  
"Don't worry I'll probably be joining you by tomorrow."

"Wait, she came here from Beauxbatons Academy. They have something like O.W.L's there," I said, looking over to Remus as I finished my breakfast. "She would have just got her marks and subjects transferred over."  
Remus continued looked at his book, scooping cercal into his mouth.  
"But now she doesn't think you're a complete ass hat. Don't you feel better," Remus said and I glared at him.  
"Let's go to class," I said, snatching up my books.

**Hope you guys like this  
More reviews = More updates **


	8. Choosing sides

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. this is a little chapter about Ginny and some of the Slytherin's again because i think they are cute. I hope you love it **

Chapter 8- Choosing sides

P.O.V Ginny

"So where are we going," I asked Lucius as we walked.  
I knew we weren't heading to potions class.  
We were on the wrong floor.  
I knew we weren't alone.  
The other Slytherin's where watching us.  
Did they really think I was watching them for the Gryffindor's?  
I could feel them behind the last corner.  
"Just for a walk before class," Lucius said. "We have time," he said as we walked down a corridor towards outside. "You don't mind, do you," he asked.  
He was stiff.  
I smiled.  
"No, its fine," I said as we walked outside.  
"What do you think," Lucius asked as we looked out over the Black Lake.  
I dropped my bag of books.  
It looked so different, with the Forbidden Forest being so much smaller than it was in the future.  
The lake was clear and slightly more welcoming.  
"It's amazing. Lily didn't really have time to show me anything. She's really busy with Head Girl stuff but it's nice out here," I said.  
"I wouldn't go around saying your friends with Lily when you're with us," a male said.  
I turned around and saw Snape standing there.  
"Us," I questioned.  
"Slytherin's," he said.  
"And why do you Slytherin's get to choose who I hang out with," I asked as I watched the others appear around the corner.  
That's right Ginny piss them off when your completely out numbered.  
"Most people like to keep us happy," Bellatrix said.  
"They haven't explained the rule to you yet, have they," Lucius asked. I laughed and looked at them.  
"If they had, and I cared do you really think I would be standing here," I said, crossing my hands over my chest. "You have a lot to learn about me. The lake's lovely but I think I'll find my own way to class," I said, picking up my bag. "I don't like to be told what to do," I said and walked away.

Around the next corner I slowed down.  
I was stuck here and everyone was acting like the Gryffindor/ Slytherin rivalry is all that mattered.  
Gryffindor viruses Slytherin.  
The Order viruses death eaters.  
I'm in the middle of another war.  
Couldn't I have gone to a time with puppies and kittens and no evil people trying to kill me?  
Clearly not, but Lily and James were alive here.  
I had a chance to protect the people I loved.  
I heard Hermione's voice in my head.  
Don't change the past, but as long as I didn't change anything big I should be alright, keep the good, good and the evil, evil.  
"They were testing you, you know." I turned around and saw Andromeda standing there. "Well did they find out what they wanted to know," I asked. She smirked and shook her head.  
"Nope," she said, holding her wand in her hand.  
I hovered my hand over my pocket.  
"I don't have a side and if you're expecting me to pick one. It isn't going to happen," I said. Andromeda smiled. Andromeda Black. Tonk's mum. I didn't know her so I figure she was dead in my time. I had met her daughter Tonks and her grandson Teddy. Teddy names after Tonk's muggle father. "How's Ted," I asked and I saw the smile drop of her face. Everyone was hiding things. Slytherin's trying to become death eaters. Death eaters trying to just stay alive and Gryffindor's trying to protect either there loved ones or the fact they were secretly death eaters. "I figure you and I will be talking later, but I have to go. I have class," I said, smiled and turned away from her. I kind of like it here.  
"Ginny," Lily said, running up to me. She looked at me and then at Andromeda. "What's going on here," Lily said in her teacher voice.  
I bit back a laugh.  
"Nothing," I said.  
I looked at Andromeda again.  
Lily looked at Andromeda.  
"We're good," she breathed, staring at me.  
"Good," I said and beamed at Lily.  
I like it here.

"I would stay away from them," Lily said as we walked into class.  
I smiled.  
"I try not to prejudge people," I said.  
James laughed.  
"I'd start," Sirius said, looking over to the Slytherin's on the other side of the room.  
James and Sirius sat down next to Remus and Peter.  
"Yeah," Lily said and I saw her look over to the Slytherin's too. She shook her head and smiled at me. "That's Professor Slughorn," Lily said, pointing to our teacher. "You'll like him." I smiled.  
I had already had him.  
Teacher's don't change all that much in 20ish years clearly.  
"Pair up guys," Professor Slughorn called out.  
"Lily grab our book," Alice said, moving over to make room for Lily.  
Molly and Penny already sat together.  
I stood there for a second.  
"Miss. Williams," Professor Slughorn said, seeing me. He waved me over. "Welcome, welcome," he said. "Are you any good at Potions, my dear? I appear to be missing your O.W.L results," he said, looking over a few papers.  
"I'm okay," I said.  
"Good. Good," he said, turning away from me, riffling through other papers. I waited a second and he looked up at me again. "Oh, your still here," he said.  
"Yes," I started. "Professor I don't have any books or supplies, or anything," I said.  
I was starting to imagine this is what Harry sounded like after learning he could continue in Potions.  
"Just borrow your partners for today," he said, not looking up from his desk.  
"Professor, I don't have a partner," I said.  
"Mr. Snape could always use a partner," he said, pointing me to where Snape sat set up in the corner half of the room. "Try and get him to let you help."  
I opened my mouth but Professor Slughorn had already turned away from me back to his desk.  
I pulled my books tight to my chest and walked over to him.  
He didn't look up at me, already lost in his book.  
His potions book covered in writing, corrections on every second lines.  
Lily looked over at me and I smiled.  
I'm a big kid.  
I can do this.  
Snape then without looking up pulled out the chair next to him and returned to his book.  
I sighed and sat down next to him.

"I want the assignment written up by next class," Professor Slughorn called out after us.  
"Homework already, great," Alice said as we gathered up our books.  
Outside the class room, Lily walked beside me.  
"How did you go," Lily asked.  
"Good, I was a bit confused on what they were actually meant to be making but that's not surprising cause I've missed classes and stuff," I said.  
"Aha, sure," Lily said.  
"But everything was alright with your partner and stuff," Lily asked.  
I looked at her as she stared at her books.  
I opened my mouth to answer.  
"God that was hell. I hate that class. It's dark and gross and ekk," Penny said as her and Molly came up behind us.  
"I didn't think it was that bad," Alice said. "I wish we didn't have it with the Slytherin's though."  
"Double Potions would suck either way," Penny said.  
"I just want Lunch," Molly sighed.  
"Did you have fun with Snivellus," James teased, appearing next to us.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"James," Lily growled.  
"It was fine," I said.  
Sirius laughed.  
"Did he even take his big nose out of that massive book of his to know he had a partner," Sirius joked. "And more so an amazingly hot one," he said and smirked.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"He better, the assignments a group thing," Molly said.  
I slowed down and the others walked ahead of me.  
I turned around to look back at the class room door.  
I could do the assignment by myself.  
I technically have already done it, along with being completely aware of what was going on in class.  
I had learnt it two weeks ago in the future.  
I turned back to the group as someone banged into me.  
I looked down and there was a piece of paper stuffed between the pages in my book.  
I pulled it out.  
"You coming Ginny," called Alice.  
"Yeah sure," I said, stuffing it into my pocket and running after them.

Before I walked into the Great Hall someone grabbed me and pulled me into an empty classroom.  
"There are polite ways of getting someone's attention and this isn't it," I said, dusting myself down before looking up to Andromeda.  
She pushed me against the wall.  
"How did you know? Who told you? How many know? Is Ted in danger," Andromeda said, a wand pointed at my throat.  
"Okayyy," I said calmly, moving the wand from next to my throat. "That was a bit intimidating," I said, fighting the urge to grab my wand and cruse her across the room.  
She sighed, pulling away from me.  
"I'm sorry. It's just," she started and dropped onto the table. "If my family founds out."  
"They aren't going too," I said.  
She looked up at me.  
"Why?"  
"You look like you could use some help," I said.  
She looked at me and smiled.  
"You're an odd girl Ginny. Ted would like you," she said. She looked at the wand in her hands. "I'm sorry about that," she said. "It's just my emotions are all over the place and I don't know what I'm doing. I just miss Ted so much, you know," she said.  
I smiled.  
"Yeah," I breathed. "I'm starting to miss a few people too. I think we should just get to lunch," I said, heading to the door. I turned back to her. "If you want to talk though. I can listen," I said, opening the door.  
I walked towards the Gryffindor table, pulling the paper from my pocket.

GW  
Assignment  
Black Lake  
3 Saturday  
SS

"Ha," I said and smiled.  
I looked over to the Slytherin table and stuffed the paper back into my pocket.  
I dropped down next to Lily with a sigh.  
"Where did you disappear too," Remus asked.  
"Yeah," Molly asked.  
"I left a book back at the class room," I lied.  
"And you managed to find your way back. Good job," Remus said.  
I laughed.  
"Thanks."  
"What have you got next," Molly asked.  
"Transfiguration. What about you," I asked.  
"Spare, but Remus has Transfiguration."  
"Cool," I said.  
"I can show you how to get there if you want," Remus asked.  
"Sure, and then maybe you can sit with me so I don't look like a complete loner," I said and smiled.  
"Of course," Remus agreed.

"I want to apologise for all the flowers," Remus said as we walked to class.  
"Why," I asked.  
"I may have asked Sirius what colour he was going to get and therefore he decided to get them all."  
I laughed.  
I watched as a first year run up to another first year and handed her a rose. Naww.  
"So? It wasn't like anyone got hurt," I said.  
The flowers were cute.  
"Yes, that is true. Sirius just isn't very good at actually having a relationship with someone, if you can understand that." I nodded. "The longest relationship he's ever been in, is probably with James."  
I laughed.  
"Yeah him and his brother don't look that close."  
"You know about his brother?"  
"I know he has one if that's what you mean."  
"No."  
"I didn't think so, but I figured it wasn't my place to ask," I said, as we turned the corner to our class room.  
"Yeah I wouldn't, Sirius even snaps at James for bring it up."  
"So don't bring up the brother and be understanding of Sirius's complete pig headedness. Check," I said.  
Remus chuckled.  
"Pretty much."  
I nodded as we walked into the class room.  
"I can do that. Ignoring pig headedness is one of my best qualities."  
I had Ron as a brother after all.

**More reviews = More updates **


	9. The plan

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. They are amazing. I hope you love it **

Chapter 9- The plan

P.O.V Sirius

"Who is completely and totally amazing," Penny said, dumping her books onto the table next to James and I.  
"Well me and James, but I'm pretty sure you're talking about you," I said.  
"Right you are," she beamed, tapping me on the nose. "Can you guess why I'm amazing," she asked. James and I looked at her with blank faces. "Lily will be coming to Hogsmeade tomorrow," she said.  
The biggest smile played across James face.  
"Oh my god, I freakin' love you," he said, getting up to hug her. She laughed.  
"Mr. Potter, would you please sit down? I'm trying to start a class," said Professor Flitwick from his stool at the front of the class.  
I laughed.  
James sat down and then turned to Penny again.  
"Are you serious," James said.  
She nodded.  
"Yep, she's going shopping with that new girl, but I think I can convince her to have lunch with all of us before she does," Penny said.  
My head shot up from my Charm's book.  
"She's coming tomorrow," I asked.  
"Yeah," Penny said, turning back to James. "I figure, Lily might actually stay for lunch with you there cause she wants to show the new girl all the cool places around Hogsmeade," she said.  
I nodded.  
She would be at Hogsmeade tomorrow.  
She might even have lunch with us, with me.  
I wonder what she'll eat.  
I'll have to show her everything.  
Honeydukes Sweetshop or Zonko's Joke Shop.  
Maybe we could eat at The Three Broomsticks or The Hog's Head.  
No the Hog's Head is lame.  
If she wants to buy clothes then I guess we could go to Gladrags Wizardwear.  
I might actually be able to find out her name.

"I'm going to say this, and pray to god you two actually listen to me but don't overdo it. It's just lunch," Remus said as I started at the ceiling. Remus was surrounded with hundred different books, covering his bed. "Don't push them, or they'll disappear in two seconds."  
I sat up to look at him.  
"You think," I asked.  
"Don't act like it's the most amazing news we have heard all year," James asked, looking at Remus.  
"Exactly, it's too much pressure. Just act like its lunch with me and Peter."  
"But they aren't you and Peter," I said.  
Remus looked up from his work.  
"I know, but pretend," he said and looked down at his books again.  
James and I looked at each other across the room.  
Remus grabbed a piece of paper and started writing things down.  
"Moony's plan it is," James beamed.  
I laughed and dropped back onto my bed, propping my hands behind my head.  
I stared at the picture of the four of us, stuck to the ceiling above my bed.  
We all waved at me.  
"Remus, are you going to come tomorrow," I asked.  
Remus stopped and looking up from his work.  
He sighed.  
"I don't know. I want to see how tonight goes first," he said and we all looked out the window to where the sun was setting behind the clouds.  
"It'll be fine. It's always fine," James said. "Your barely violent anymore."  
"Plus you have us there if anything goes horribly wrong," I said.  
"What's Molly going to think," Peter asked from where he lent against the heater on the floor between us.  
Remus pushed his books away from him.  
"You all know I can't. It was stupid to even plan to see her," he said. "I can't!"  
"The moon got in the way one time, so what," I said.  
"Because no one wants to date a werewolf," he growled.  
"Just don't tell her for like the first few months then," James said.  
"Yeah, you'll want to date her for like forever. What's a few months going to hurt," I said.  
"If she actually likes you," Peter started.  
"Yeah," James jumped in. "If she likes you then she'll deal with it when you tell you."  
"Don't worry so much, Moody," I said. "You're too goody to shoes for her not to like you."

P.O.V Ginny

"Alice," Penny called, coming into the room.  
She dropped her bag onto the floor.  
"Yeah," Alice asked, sticking her head out of the bathroom.  
"Are you coming tomorrow," she asked.  
Alice came into the dorm.  
I looked up from the Potions book I had borrowed from Alice.  
"Yeah, I thought you guys could help me show Ginny around Hogsmeade," Lily said, looking up from her diary.  
"I, well I can come if you want me too," Alice asked.  
"No, it's fine if you already have plans," I said. "We can all go out a different weekend."  
"What are you doing," Penny asked.  
Alice looked down at her feet and made a small smile.  
"Frank and I have a study date."  
"Again," Penny asked. Alice nodded, dropping down into her bed.  
"Why doesn't he just ask you out," I asked and Alice eyes shot up to meet mine. "If you like him. Tell him he should," I said.  
"Ginny's right," Lily said. Was I meant to know that? I wanted Neville to have his family and actually be born. "Some guys need to be told that you like them," she said, standing up. "Are you finished with the bathroom," she asked.  
Alice nodded.  
"Yeah, of course go," she said as Lily gathered her stuff and went into the bathroom.  
I looked down at the Potions books again.  
I'm still not sure what I was meant to be doing.  
Everyone was so different and alive.  
"Okay, so would one of you tell me what the deal with my Potions partner is," I said, sitting up to look at the girls. Molly and Alice looked to the bathroom where Lily was changing into her PJs. "What," I asked.  
Had I missed something?  
"Snape is different," Penny said. "I mean he's good at Potions."  
"Great at Potions," Alice corrected. "The best. Some say even better than the teacher."  
"But he's just different," Penny said.  
"Different," I asked.  
What the hell does different mean?  
"Yeah," Alice said. "He's not nice, I wouldn't want to be around him."  
"He's that person that you're not sure if he would turn on his friends or not in a dark alley," Penny said, sitting down on Alice's bed next to her.  
"And then there's what he did to Lily," Molly said, looking up from her book.  
I looked at them.  
"What," I asked.  
Harry would have told me if Snape had hurt Lily.  
Harry wouldn't respect him so much if he had.  
The others didn't say anything.  
"He called me a Mud blood," Lily said, standing in the bathroom doorway in her pink PJs. We all turned to look at her. "It's not that big of a deal. I thought we were friends, then he called me that and now we aren't," she said, walking past us all to her bed.  
"James said he caught Snape trying to apologize to Lily a few weeks back," Penny whispered. I looked at Lily. Snape had been friends with Lily? "James then blow him through the nearest classroom wall."  
"On the thought of them, have fun tomorrow," Alice asked.  
Penny smiled.  
"Yeah. Sure. Whatever but Lily and I were in History of Magic before and there was this guy," Penny said.  
"Like always," Molly said.  
Penny glared at her before turning back to Alice.  
"Anyway, tomorrow will be great but this guy," Penny said, falling back into Alice's bed with a sigh.  
"What's he like," Alice asked.  
"More importantly who is he," Molly asked, coming to sit down next to her.  
Penny smiled, sitting up again.  
"He's Ravenclaw. Black frizzy hair and these totally amazing brown eyes. I mean oh my god," Penny said.  
"What's he name," Alice asked.  
Penny stopped and sighed.  
"I don't know."  
"The teacher called him Mr. Chang," Lily said. Penny smiled.  
"Chang."  
"I'm going to go for a walk," I said, getting up.  
I walked down the stairs.  
Snape and Lily had been friends.  
My mum likes Lupin.  
I have no idea where my father is.  
James and Lily aren't all lovey dovey.  
Sirius has a crush on me or likes the idea of me and is also a total man whore.  
While Frank and Alice are still alive but not together.  
Everything is so weird here.  
I walked out of the common room and started walking down the halls.  
Was it really fair of me to change things here?  
What happens if I make it worse and more people died?  
What happens if I don't?  
I don't want Lily or James to die, or Lupin and Tonks, or Fred.  
I didn't want Fred to die.  
I don't want any of them to die.  
Could I really give Harry the childhood he wanted?  
He would love that so much.  
If he could have Lily and James to grow up with.  
I walked to the stairs, leading onto the grounds and a boy sat there, staring at the stars.  
I walked over and he quickly stood up hearing me coming.  
"Ginny," Lucius said.  
"Lucius."  
"You're became a very intriguing person to the other Slytherin's."  
"And here I thought ambushing me meant they didn't like me," I said.  
"I never said they did," Lucius said and smiled.  
I laughed.  
"How will I know if they do," I asked.  
"I would listen to Bellatrix. She isn't very subtle about the people she doesn't like." I nodded. "But if her sister's like you then she'll listen to them. She values their opinions but she isn't fake to people."  
"What happened to me being a Gryffindor," I asked.  
"You weren't sorted so it doesn't count, but I wouldn't push your luck."  
I smirked.  
"I don't like being told what to do Lucius," I said.  
"So you told me."  
"So who does like me," I asked.  
He laughed and shook his head.  
"Even if I knew I still wouldn't tell you," he said.  
"Whatever but I was actually trying to have a moonlit walk to think, and I can't do that with you here," I said.  
"I don't like you company anyway," he said and walked off.  
"Okay then," I called after him and smiled before walking out onto the grounds.  
The Slytherin's were weird but at least a few of them didn't end up being evil.  
The rest turn into death eaters trying to kill me but hey, I could still be friends with them now.  
I walked past the lake.  
Was HE even that powerful now?  
I mean Hogwarts seemed safe enough.  
The full moon reflected off the water.  
I kept walking until the Whomping Willow come into view.  
I stared at it.  
It was smaller and less beaten but still covered the secret entrance perfectly.  
A growl ripped through the air and I jumped, ripping out my wand.  
3 meters away from me stood a massive black dog.  
I smiled and lower my wand.  
It growled at me again.  
"Hey there you. You scared the crap out of me, you know. You should be glad I didn't cruse you into that pretty tree behind you," I said. The dog stared at me and tilted its head to the side. It was a cute little thing. "It's not a very nice tree either," I said and sat down on a rock. "Tired to hurt my friends once," I said.  
I remember how pissed mum and dad had been when Ron and Harry stole the car and drove it into the Whomping Willow.  
I sighed.  
Could I really protect them?  
I didn't know enough to make a difference.  
No one in the order told me anything and I wished more than ever they had.  
They were probably wishing they had too if they knew I was here.  
The dog sat down on the grass and continued to stare at me.  
I looked up at it. "What do you think? Do you think I can do it?"  
I sighed. Who could I trust?  
What happens if some people, who are good in my time, turn out to be bad now?  
Could I risk telling anyone?  
Clearly Dumbledore knew nothing.  
He only knew I was coming and that was confusing enough.  
I stood up and the dog did too.  
I laughed.  
"This was a lovely talk," I said and turned back to the castle. All I know is I can't do nothing.

**Review please. i love hearing your opinions**


	10. Her Name

**I hope you guys like this bit. Thanks for all the reviews **

Chapter 10 - Her name  
P.O.V Sirius

I rolled over as I heard James's voice come into range.  
I watched the Whomping Willow freeze and James, Remus and Peter come out.  
"Woof, woof," James said as he walked up the hill to me, Remus under his arm.  
I looked down at my paws as they turned into hands.  
I grabbed my clothes as they got to me.  
"How you feelings," I asked. Remus looked up at me, all the colour drained from his face.  
"Peachy," he said weakly.  
"Only two more nights," Peter said as we slipped into the school.  
"Did you get any sleep," I asked.  
James laughed.  
"He was actually pretty good last night. Only fought against the chains for the first few hours."  
"Oh yeah, the bruises are telling a different story," Remus said and smirked.  
"It's okay. You'll wonder around a bit tonight," I said.  
"Yeah," James said. "What about you," James asked. "How was your night?" I didn't answer at first. The new girl had her first proper conversation with me last night, to bad I was a dog. This was going to be a great. "Sirius?"  
"She held the wand like her life depended on it. She wasn't even afraid of me," I said.  
"What," James asked.  
"The new girl. She was walking around the grounds last night."  
"She isn't allow to do that," James butted in.  
"I growled at her when she started walking past the tree, to scary her off. She ripped out her wand, saw it was me and then started talking to me like I was a fluffy poodle."  
"So you were in dog form," Peter asked.  
"Yes," I said. "And I'm a pretty scary dog."  
"Yes, Sirius you're terrifying," Remus said, laughing before it quickly turned into a groan. We started up the common room stairs and I jumped under Remus's other arm. "She is an odd girl though."  
"Yeah," I breathed.  
Maybe she wouldn't be as scared of me as I thought.

I throw my towel onto my bed.  
"Are you sure you don't want to come," I asked.  
Remus looked up at us.  
"I'm sure," he said.  
"Do you want anything before we go," James asked.  
Remus laughed.  
"What happened to nothing will go wrong," he asked.  
"Nothing did go wrong," I said. "We just want to make sure your lazy ass has enough books for a whole day in bed," I teased.  
He looked at the pile of books next to his bed that were almost as tall as the bed.  
"I think this will do," he said.  
"Good, now let's go," I said, grabbing my bag from the end of my bed and turned to James. "We have some girls waiting for us."  
"Tell Molly I'm sorry."  
I nodded and we walked out.

We walked up to the Three Broom Sticks and there stood Lily, Penny, Molly and the girl who's name I was finally going to know.  
"Hey girls," I said and they turned to look at us. James turned straight to Lily and I turned to Molly. "Hey, Remus woke up this morning and felt like he had been attacked by a dog."  
Or a deer.  
Whatever actually happened.  
"Oh," she stared to say.  
"But he wanted me to tell you…" I looked down at my hand. "He made me right it down. Said I would forget the cheek of him," I said and Molly cracked a smile. "So he said, he's sorry. He really wanted to come and if you still wanted too, he wanted you to go on an actual date with him next weekend," I said.  
James grabbed my shoulder and looked down at my hand, smiling at the girls.  
"He's going to kill you," he whispered.  
I just smirked.  
"But he promised you a lovely lunch today, so James and I are going to give you one," I said, pointing to the Three Broom Sticks.  
Molly smiled, looking me over.  
Yeah this felt weird for me too.  
Molly was cute but she was Remus's.  
"Do you girl's want lunch," she said, turning to the others. The girls looked at each other and then smiled. I stared at her. Her hair blow in the wind. Lily looked at her and she smiled, nodding her head. "Sure," Lily said, turning back to Molly.  
"Why not," Molly said, smiling at me.  
"Well let's go," I said, opening the shop door.  
They all walked in.  
Last was my girl, she stopped to look at me.  
"Thanks," she said and then walked inside.

"Who wants Butter beer," Lily asked, standing up from where she sat at the table next to the new girl.  
The new girl laughed, sitting across the table from me.  
"Me," she said.  
"Me too," Molly said from the other side of the new girl.  
"And me," Penny said, sitting next to Lily.  
"Boys," Lily asked.  
I looked away from her to Lily.  
"Of course," I beamed.  
"Come on James," Lily said. "You're paying, aren't you," she asked.  
James dropped his napkin into the table and slide from next to me as Lily walked away.  
"By back," James said, looking at me.  
I smiled back at him.  
Maybe there was hope for Lily and James yet.  
"Hey look," Molly said, pointing to the doorway.  
All the girls looked up to the red head standing in the doorway.  
He looked around the room quickly.  
"Who is that," the new girl asked.  
"Arthur," Penny said. "Another Gryffindor in our year."  
The new girl looked at him.  
Her thoughts miles away from this table.  
"Hey Arthur," I called out.  
He looked over to us a little shocked.  
I was pretty sure I had never called Arthur by his name. I waved him over.  
I grabbed him a chair and he sat down at the end of the table next to Molly.  
Lily and James came back to the table and started handing the drinks around.  
Lily looked at Arthur.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, sitting down.  
James looked at me and beamed.  
Lily had actually talked to him.  
I motioned to Arthur.  
"I'll get you one," James said, standing up again.  
The new girl looked at me.  
"I saw that," she said.  
"Saw what," I asked.  
She just smiled.  
"My names Ginny," she said and turned back to the conversation with Lily and Penny.  
Ginny.  
Her name is Ginny.  
What a totally amazing and wonderful name.  
I smirked.  
Remus's plans aren't half bad.  
We might have to listen to him more often.

"We should go," Lily said, looking at her watch.  
Ginny looked across the room to the clock.  
"Yeah, we have heaps to do," Ginny said.  
Penny grabbed Lily's hand to look at her watch.  
"Oh," she said, stuffing her final chips into her mouth. "I have a study date," she beamed, standing up.  
Ginny and Lily looked at her.  
"With who," Lily asked.  
Penny smiled.  
"Mr. Chang," she said proudly and laughed, grabbing her bag.  
"Try and find out his name if you can," Lily said as Penny disappeared from the table.  
"She's right, we should go too," Ginny said and her and Lily stood up.  
"Molly you coming," Lily asked.  
Molly looked up from her conversation with Arthur.  
She held up her half full drink and the girls nodded.  
"We'll see you boys at school," Ginny said, grabbing her bag.  
"Bye," Lily said and they walked out of the shop.  
A waitress appeared at the table.  
"Quidditch store," James said as we stood up.  
The waitress smiled at me.  
I smirked.  
"Of course," I said and we walked out of the pub.  
We pushed the door open and the bell jingled but there was too many people in the shop for anyone to care.  
"I'll be back," James said, disappearing from my side and heading to the front counter.  
"Yeah," I muttered as the door closed behind us.  
I walked up the side of the shop to where the display cases were.  
The broomsticks here were beyond the amount of money I had.  
They were probably beyond the amount James has too but we still liked to look.  
James just wanted to get something on his broom fixed.  
He always had something he wanted to do.  
Quidditch was our thing.  
"Sirius," said a girl.  
I looked up at her and smiled.  
"Hey," I said. "What can I do for you today," I asked, leaning against the shelf.  
"Umm, I was actually wondering if you were free tomorrow," she said, batting her eye lids at me.  
I smirked.  
"I actually have a Quidditch thing tomorrow," I said and I saw her face fall. "But I'm free after," I said and tapping the behind of her chin.  
She beamed.  
"Okay," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said and lent forward to kiss me.  
I turned my head.  
"Let's not get ahead of ourselves sweetie," I said and kissed her on the cheek, turning away.  
What was wrong with me?  
I just turned down a girl.  
I shook my head and walked to the display case but that's when I stopped.  
There she stood, staring up at the display case.  
She eyes looked on the most expensive broom in the store.  
What was she doing here?  
She didn't move for a few moments before turning to the less expensive displays next to it, running her fingers along the case.  
Could she really be a Quidditch head?  
Was I that lucky?

P.O.V Ginny

Lily appeared next to me as I looked at the broomstick.  
I missed my broomstick.  
I miss Quidditch.  
I miss my team.  
"Do you have one," Lily asked.  
I shook my head.  
"Nope." I looked away from the display.  
Lost it.  
"You play," Lily asked.  
I laughed.  
Could I play here?  
Was it an opinion?  
"Not at the moment," I said. "I'm guessing you don't like it?"  
"You would think," Lily laughed. "But I don't mind it."  
"Your dislike is just from James then."  
"Pretty much," Lily asked. "If he cared about anything else. I could probably enjoy it."  
I laughed and took another look at the display.  
"We should go," I said. "I can't keep borrowing your clothes."

"What about this," Lily said, holding up a pink coloured dress.  
I shook my head.  
"Not my colour," I said, adding a denim skirt to the pile. Lily stared at the next dress. She sighed. I looked up from the jeans in my hand. "What," I asked.  
"Today was odd."  
"How do you mean," I asked, dropping the jeans onto the yes pile.  
"Potter."  
"And Black. What about them?"  
"They were nice," Lily said.  
I laughed.  
"You knew it was in there somewhere."  
"Yeah, but having it and using it are too different things."  
"Like Severus," I said and then froze.  
Opps.  
Lily turned back to the shelf.  
"Severus I don't know about anymore," she said, putting the dress back on the shelf. "He changed," Lily said, looking at the next one.  
"People do. That's what makes them amazing and sucky at the same time," I said. I knew how the people here turned out it's just they were those people yet. They hadn't made those horrible choices yet. "But he doesn't seem all that bad."  
She laughed bitterly.  
"What do you think of Sirius," Lily asked, holding up another dress to me.  
I looked up at her and nodded.  
"Its nice."  
"And what about Sirius," she asked, throwing it onto my yes pile.  
"What about him?"  
"He likes you."  
"He likes everyone, it's just cause I'm new."  
"I don't think so. I was listening to some of Sirius's fan girls and they say he's had an almost single focus for about a week now."  
"He'll go back," I said. "They always do."

With my 4 bags of clothes we left the shop.  
"What's the time," I asked.  
Lily looked down at her watch.  
"2."  
"I have to go back to school," I said as we around the corner into the main street. "I have an assignment due," I said.  
"Okay, I might come back too," Lily said as someone pushed throw us.  
Lily's bags dropped to the floor.  
James was picking them up from the ground before I could bend down to help.  
I smiled.  
Lily and James really were a cute couple.  
I looked at them and then started walking away.  
"Where are you going," Sirius said, appearing in my way.  
"Back to school," I said.  
"Do you need some help," he asked, motioning to my shopping.  
"Nope, but if you don't get out of my way. You're going to screw up James's chances of having an actually date with Lily," I said and Sirius turned to look at them.  
I stepped around him and continued back to school.

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. Keep them coming**


	11. Snape

**Thanks for all the reviews they are amazing. A little Snape and Ginny because well i love him**

Chapter 11- Snape  
P.O.V Ginny

I walked down to the Black Lake. I pulled the note from my pocket. Snape was a hard guy to read even as a teenager. I walked around a group of bushes and Snape sat under a tree surrounded by a pile of books.  
"Unlocking the secrets to Potions," I asked. He looked up from his books and stared at me.  
"Something like that," he said, looking back to his books.  
"Well someone invited me to help," I said, dropping the note on the ground next to him. He looked at it then back to his book.  
"Do you know anything about Potions," he said. I sighed.  
"Nope," I said, dropping into the ground next to him. "I'm good company though." He cracked a smile.  
"I think someone forgot to tell you, I'm not good company," he said, putting a book down next to me.  
"Well people probably have different opinions about me too," I said, picking up one of the books. "Do you want to put the alterations you made in our assignment," I asked, putting my bag down in front of me.  
"You noticed that," he said, looking up at me. I pulled out a piece of paper and quill from my bag.  
"I've made the Potion before."  
"Thought you said you weren't good at Potions," he smirked.  
"Not as good as you," I said.  
"What makes you think I'm good?"  
"Actually I got told you were great, but I also got told you were creepy and would attack your friends in a dark alley."  
"And your still here," he asked.  
"Well you're not my friend yet. So it doesn't really apply, though when we are friends I would prefer we stay away from dark alleyways." He laughed and for the first time I saw happiness in his eyes.  
"Well it's nice to meet you Ginny. Names Severus," he said.  
"It's nice to meet you Severus," I said. I smiled and he looked back to his books.  
"Professor Slughorn knows I edit the potions, so we might as well put them in," he said.  
"I'm all good with that," I said, smiling.

"Have you ever tried to make one," I asked, putting down one book and picking up another one.  
"What do you mean," he asked. "Like invent one," he said, writing something down.  
"Yeah, I mean you're smart enough to be able too."  
"Yeah, I guess I could. I've never really thought about it," he said, leaning forward to grab a book when it exploded, flying out of his hand. He jumped back. I ripped out my wand.  
"Expelliarmus," I said and James's wand flee from his hand before he could cast his next spell. He had no idea how lucky he was. It hadn't been appropriate to used Expelliarmus in quiet a few years. I was surprised it was my go to spell. I guess there was a bit of Harry's influence on me still.  
"What's going on here," James yelled.  
"I could ask you the same question," Severus said, looking at me.  
"What," I said, looking away from James to him. "What's that meant to mean," I said. James moved and my attention shot back to him. "Your unarmed what are you actually hoping to do," I asked him. James stopped. "Now would you go away, because as much as I like your company I kind of need test books to be able to study," I said, looking to the smoking potions book Severus had been holding.  
"You're doing your assignment," James asked.  
"Yes," I said a little too sarcastically.  
"With Snape," James asked again.  
"Yes. He is my partner," I said again. James straightened up.  
"Fine, just be back inside by curfew," he said and walked away.  
"Yes sir," I called after him before I turned back to Severus, putting my wand away. He was packing his books away into a small bag that seemed a lot bigger on the inside than the outside.  
"What are you doing," I asked.  
"Nothing, just go back to your Gryffindor tower with Potter," he growled.  
"Severus, James is gone," I said. He stopped to look up at me. "I sent him away."  
"Why he's a Gryffindor," he said, going back to his books.  
"But I'm not," I said even if the sorting hat had put me in Gryffindor. I didn't feel like one anymore. He continued to pack. "What are you doing," I asked. He just shook his head. "Severus," I said, stepping closer to him.  
"I'm not loosing someone else to him," he muttered.  
"Lily," I breathed. He packed the last of his books away.  
"I'll finish the assignment by myself," he said and then started to walk off. I jumped in front of him.  
"Okay. Let's get one thing straight before you run off. I'm not Lily. I'm not some sheltered muggle born who the only magic she ever faced was in Hogwarts. I've been involved in a war since before I was born. Half the time I don't know what I'm doing but I'm at least aware of what it's like for the people who are fighting to just hold onto their families. I'm not prefect but I'm not going to fall for James. I'm not going to ditch my friends because everyone around me doesn't trust them. Because right now, my friends are all I have," I said. I swallowed. Get Severus to actually trust someone was as hard now as it was in the future. I sighed, stepping back. I don't know why I cared about Severus, but I figured no one deserved to be alone.  
"You told James to leave," he asked. I nodded. He stared at me. "You want to come to the Great Hall," he asked. "We can finish the project there if you want. I promised Narcissa I would help her finish her's."  
"Okay," I said and smiled. "I was actually going to ask him whether I could join the Quidditch term, but now I'm thinking that's unlikely to happen," I said and we started to walk back to the school.  
"Sorry."  
"James'll get over it," I muttered.

I followed Severus to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. I had never gone to this side of the room. I had never had a reason to. I had been a Gryffindor, surrounded by my friends and family. Now I wasn't but I didn't mind all that much.  
"Everyone remember Ginny," Severus said, sitting down at the table. They all looked up at me. Andromeda looked up at me and smiled. Narcissa moved over, closer to Severus and pulled her books closer to her and Severus.  
"What's she doing here," Regulus said. "Don't her other friends want her back," he said, looking over to the Gryffindor table. I smiled and sat down at the table.  
"We could start with chess, unless you think I'll beat you," I said. I had 6 brothers. I was good at chess. He looked me over and then pushed the chess table towards me.  
"Beat me then princess," he said and smirked, the same as his brother.

P.O.V Sirius

"Queen to E5," I said. Peter looked at the Chess board on the dining room table.  
"Knight to A8," Peter said. I stared at the board.  
"Black," called out a male voice.  
"Yeah," I called out. "Pawn to F3."  
"Can we talk for a second?" I looked away from my game to see Ce Chang standing there.  
"Yeah, what do you want to talk about," I asked. I was pretty sure I have never held a meaningful conversation with this guy in my life.  
"Rook to C2," Peter said. I looked back to the board for a second before back to Chang.  
"What's going on between you and Penny," he asked. "It's just that I heard she was dating you and I didn't want to intrude."  
"Intrude all you like. She's not mine."  
"You mean she's dating the other Black?" I laughed.  
"No, god no." Why brother date someone? Someone from Gryffindor, our parents would have a fit. "She's all yours," I said, turning back to my game.  
"Thank you," he said and disappeared.  
"Knight to C2," I said and watched my Knight move across the board and break Peter's rook in too.  
"Looks like Penny has an admire," Peter said.  
"Cause she doesn't have hundred's."  
"She is pretty," Peter said.  
"She's gorgeous. She just not my type anymore," I said, staring at the board not really taking anything in.  
"Who's not your type," James asked, dropping down next to me.  
"Penny," I said. "Wonna pass me an apple," I said. James handed me one. "Thanks."  
"What's Penny got to do with anything," James asked.  
"She got herself another fan boy," Peter said.  
"That's cause she's hot," James said, biting into an apple.  
"That's what I said," I commented.  
"She's like the female version of you," James said.  
"Yeah, that's why we worked so well. Anyway how did it go with Lily?"  
"Ekk, okay. I guess. She let me walk her to the post office to send a letter home to her mum but then ditched me for a Slughorn gathering."  
"That's improvement I guess," Peter said.  
"Yeah, but not enough. Holidays are coming and you know that she'll be gone for like weeks," James said. "But I was out by the Lake cause Lily ditched, doing my rounds and I ran into Snape. I saw him there with a red head and I got a little preemptive."  
"Lily's hanging out with Snape again," Peter asked.  
"That's what I thought."  
"Did you say hello," I asked.  
"I didn't have the chance. The second I let off my warning shot, my wand was gone from my hand. It was your little Ginny. Flung it right out of my hand before Snape's burning book even hit the ground."  
"There is something else to that girl," Peter said.  
"Duh," I smirked. "She's amazing."  
"Well look who's soaking it up," James said, pointing over to the Slytherin table where Ginny sat between Snape and Regulus, laughing with the others.  
"Let's go check on Remus," I standing up, knocking over the chess pieces. "You win," I said to Peter, walking out of the Great Hall.

"Remus," I said, coming into the dorm. "Are you bored out of your mind yet," I asked. Remus looked up at us and smiled.  
"Actually no," Remus said.  
"Well your coming down to dinner," James said.  
"Why," Remus asked, pulling down his book. "It's only 4 o'clock."  
"James means lunch," I said. "But his parents are weird and call it dinner, and because its lunch," I said. Remus glared at me.  
"I'm aware of what dinner is thank you. I meant why do I have to go," he said.  
"Because," James said.  
"What are you looking up anyway? I thought we were all safe with the animagi stuff," I asked, dropping down next to him. He moved over a little so I didn't fall off. James picked up a book.  
"Wolfsbane Potion," James said.  
"What's a Wolfsbane Potion," I asked, grabbing the book. I flipped it over and read the page. A potion to ease the symptoms for a werewolf. "Will that work?"  
"What," James's asked.  
"It allows werewolves to keep their mental faculties after transforming," I said.  
"Can you do that," Peter asked.  
"I don't know," Remus said. "The potion is so beyond me, I don't even know where to start."  
"But you think it will work," I asked.  
"Worth a shot," Remus said.  
"I thought you were doing pretty well with keeping your own mind," Peter said.  
"Yeah, we're been walking around the grounds with you for months," I said.  
"But we've never run into any people. I don't know what would happen if we did," Remus said. "I've been sitting here all day and I'm not even remotely finished."  
"Well it can wait until after dinner," James said.  
"And then I'll go to the library and see if anyone else has done it before you," I said. Remus got up and put the books down on his bed.  
"How did your date go," Remus asked. James and I looked at each other and laughed.  
"Amazing," I said.  
"So you didn't act anything like yourself," Remus teased as we walked down the dorm stairs.  
"Ha, ha, ha. I was exactly myself and still they stayed for all of lunch. Oh and your going on a date with Molly next weekend," I said and beamed at Remus.  
"What," Remus yelled after me as I disappeared out the portal hole, laughing.  
**  
Hope you guys like this :) Reviews!**


	12. New friends

**Thanks for all the reviews they are amazing  
**

Chapter 12- New friends  
P.O.V Ginny

"Look on page 56," I said to Narcissa. "Severus doesn't know how to explain things to a layperson."  
"I don't think that was a compliment Narcissa," Regulus said, looking up from his book.  
"Just because she bet you at chess," Bellatrix said, laughing.  
"I wasn't concentrating," Regulus said.  
"Yeah and you got beaten by a girl," Bellatrix said. Regulus glared at Bellatrix.  
"Shut up guys," Narcissa said. "Explain it so I can actually understand," she said, pushing the book towards me.  
"Well let's start with not using Severus's book, cause with all his corrections I can't even follow the actual instructions," I said, picking Severus's book up and pushing it up the table and pulled mine out.  
"Shiny," Narcissa said, taking the book and flipping to the right page. "It's new," she said.  
"I'm new," I said. Narcissa put the book back down on the table.  
"Well that's easier to understand," she said, beginning to read. I looked up and saw Regulus staring at me.  
"Would you like a rematch," I asked. He smirked.  
"We're having a party tonight," he said. "Come and we'll see." I smiled.  
"Okay," I said. I looked over and saw James, Sirius and Remus get up from the table. "I'll see you guys later," I said, standing up and walking away from the table. I turned around and followed after the Gryffindor boys.  
"Maybe I should get Lily roses. Your girl seemed to like them," James said as he, Sirius and Remus walked around the corner out of the view of the Great Hall.  
"Potter," I called after him. He turned around to look at me. Okay that felt weird. It was just odd how much James' looked like Harry, or Harry like James.  
"Yeah," he said.  
"Have you guys done Quidditch try outs yet," I asked. James smirked.  
"You play?"  
"Chaser."  
"You any good?"  
"Pretty good," I said.  
"They are next Sunday. We are a little behind this year."  
"Okay, cool. I'll be there," I said. There was no way I was going to Hogwarts without Quidditch. If I was going to help here I wanted some things back.  
"Hey Remus," I said.  
"Hi Ginny."  
"How are you feeling? You look a little off. It was a shame you weren't there today. It was actually pretty fun," I said.  
"I'm sorry about that, but next time I'll totally be there." I smiled.  
"Awesome." Remus waved goodbye and they turned to walk away.  
"I'd go with lilies. It makes it seem like you actually put thought into it," I called out to them and then walked away.

P.O.V Sirius

I watched her walk away from me. I hit Remus and he turned to glare at me.  
"She talked to you," I said, grabbing his shoulders. "Why did you talk to her? Why did she talk to you? You knew her name the whole time," I said. Remus knocked my hands off his shoulders.  
"Yes but you never asked. Because I want too, and I'm only guessing this one, but because she wants too," he answered and then smiled at me. I turned away from him. He shook his head and we started walking to the library.  
"James," I asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Would it be completely unprofessional of me to ask you to only let her on the team if she goes out with me," I asked.  
"Yes," Remus said.  
"Good," I said. "Cause you know I would do the same for you if Evan's was remotely cool enough to like Quidditch."  
"Hey," James said. "Lily is totally cooler," he said. I held my hand out and we all stopped so I turned to stare at him.  
"It's Quidditch," I repeated. "Lily doesn't like Quidditch," I said, narrowing my eyes. He looked at me for a good 5 seconds before sighing.  
"True," he said and we continued to walk. "Yours is cooler," he said and I smirked. "But only in that area! Lily is still amazing, with that hair and those eyes. Even the way she yells at me is gorgeous."  
"I wonder what it would be like if Ginny yelled at me," I breathed.  
"Oh my god," Remus muttered. "Let's go," he said. "James being in love was hard enough. I don't need another friend who has the vocabulary of a 3 year old when he thinks about a girl."

"I think we need a book from the restricted section," James said. I looked over his shoulder and he pointed to a line on the page. "That one," he said.  
"You want to come back tonight," I asked.  
"It's the full moon," Remus said, not looking up from his page. James glared at me. I hit him and looked back to Remus.  
"That's okay. We'll just go Tuesday," I said. James rolled his eyes. Remus looked down at his watch.  
"Aren't you met to be meeting Miss. I Like Bad Boys But I'm Going After Someone From Gryffindor, so she's kind of missing the concept," Remus said.  
"She has a name," I said.  
"Do you know what it is," Remus asked. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my watch.  
"Damn, I'm going to be late. I'll be back." I stared at my watch again. "Actually I'll meet you at dinner," I said, getting up.  
"That wasn't an answer," James called after me.

P.O.V Ginny

"It wasn't nice to abandon me with James," Lily said, coming into the dorm as I started packing my new clothes away.  
"You looked alright to me," I said.  
"That's not the point. He chaperoned me to the post office so I could post a letter to my parents. He's acting weird." I laughed.  
"That seems sweet not weird," I said, laying a dress on my bed to wear later tonight.  
"That's the point. It's so unlike him. It's like he's actually listened to everyone when they called him an ass. So it's actually being nice," she said, dropping onto her bed.  
"Remus had to influence them at some point," I said. She looked at me.  
"That actually makes sense," she said.  
"So it took you 3 hours to post a letter," I asked.  
"No, I have a dinner party thing with Professor Slughorn," she said. I remember his parties clearly he hasn't changed all that much. "How did your study date go," she asked.  
"Good, we ended up in the Great Hall talking after but yeah," I said. Lily nodded but she wasn't really listening.  
"Gin," she said after a few seconds. "You want to come to my house for the break?" What do I know about Lily's family? She has a bitch of a sister that raised Harry and that's it.  
"What," I asked. "You mean for Christmas," I asked. She nodded.  
"Yeah, mum said I could have someone come visit because she's making me come home," she said, going through her trunk.  
"I'm going to a Slytherin party," I said.  
"So your study date was with…"  
"Severus." She nodded and then smiled.  
"I still want you to come to my house. I get you wanting to see the good side in them all."  
"Do they still have one," I asked. She shook her head and looked in the trunk.  
"I don't know. I hope soo," she said. "I would wear the white dress we brought today and take your wand." I nodded and smiled. I took the skin tight, white dress from my trunk and lay it on the bed. "You ever been to a night club," she asked. I laughed.  
"No."  
"Good, we'll go to one at Christmas," she said. I laughed.  
"How uncharacteristic of you, Lily. Actually wanting to go out and talk to guys," I teased. "Maybe you'll give James a chance."  
"I already did," she said and smiled. "He walked me to the post office and back to Hogwarts."  
"Maybe you should give Sirius a try. He seems pretty smitten on you. I normally catch him in a broom closet with some girl at least once a day." I smiled and looked at my dress. "He might actually be getting mature enough to have a girl friend."  
"Maybe," I said. "I'm ready for dinner," I said, turning to Lily. She smiled. "Does your mum make roast turkey or roast chicken?"  
"Both. She's pretty talented in the kitchen," Lily said. I laughed.  
"Awesome."  
**  
Hope you guys like this :) Reviews!**


	13. Family

**Thanks for the reviews guys :)  
**  
Chapter 13- Family  
P.O.V Sirius

I stood in the restricted section, walking up the shelves.  
The map said Argus Filch was walking down one of the corridors near the other side of the school.  
So we had a few minutes.  
"Ouch you stood on my foot," James hissed.  
I pulled the invisibility cloak of him and I.  
"That's because you have such big feet," I said.  
"Why isn't Remus with us anyway," James said.  
"Because there is barely enough room for me and you under this," I said, folding the cloak under my arms.  
James pulled a book off the shelf.  
"Is that it," I asked and James looked up at me.  
"I think so," he said and took out his wand.  
"I'll do it," I said and pointed mine at the wand.  
I waved it and the chain connecting the book to the wall broke.  
"And he isn't here because he hates breaking the rules," James said and picked up the book.  
Then we heard him.  
Argus Filch walked around the corner and we stared at him.  
"What are you lot doing out of bed," he snapped.  
I looked at James.  
Crap.  
"It was my fault. I'm new and I got lost. The boys were just showing me back," Ginny said, appearing out of anywhere. She smiled at us and then turned to Argus Filch. He stared at us and then looked at her. "I'm really sorry," she said and he nodded.  
"Go," he said and we all walked around him.  
Around the corner James and I turned to look at her.  
She smiled.  
She really was beautiful.  
She held the book we had been trying to borrow out to me.  
"You guys owe me," she said and then walked off on us.  
James and I stared after her.  
"What was that," he asked.  
I just stared.  
"I have no idea. I don't know anything when it comes to this girl."  
"Then maybe go back to your other girls," James said.  
I sighed and pictured her beautiful face in my head.  
"I don't know…"

* * *

P.O.V Ginny

"Assignments up the front," said Professor Slughorn as we walked into class.  
I waved and walked away from Lily and over to Severus.  
"Any room for another," I asked.  
Severus looked up at me.  
"Assignment Miss. Williams," Professor Slughorn said, appearing next to me.  
Severus pushed the paper across the table.  
"Yes Professor," I said and picked it up. "Here you go," I said.  
He looked at me and then clicked his tongue and walked away.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"He thinks I did it all," Severus said. I looked at him.  
"That's okay. I'll just have to prove to him with the next one," I said and sat down.  
"Why aren't you sitting with your other friends then? This isn't a partner assignment," Severus said.  
I smiled and looked to my bag.  
"Oh, well… You probably should have told me that before class started," I said, taking out my books.  
He laughed.  
"I'll remember that next time," he chuckled.

* * *

Remus walked up next to me.  
"The guy's told me about last night," he said. "Thanks."  
I smiled.  
"For what," I asked and then laughed.  
I wasn't about to tell them that I had been in there for me.  
I wanted to know if there was any chance of me ever getting back.  
"We need a girl's night out," Penny said. "Or in. I don't really mind. Garrr, so over potions," she said, shaking herself down.  
"Why are you even taking the subject," Lily asked.  
"I don't know why not," she said.  
I laughed.  
"So Ginny," Sirius said, appearing next to me. "I think we should go on our date now," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder. "Because we both have a spare," he said.  
I laughed.  
"How do you know we both have spare," I asked.  
He smirked at me.  
"I asked," he said.  
"Awww," Lily teased. "He asked about you," she said.  
I laughed.  
"So we could just skip the date and head straight to that cupboard," he said.  
James laughed and Lily hit him.  
I laughed.  
I turned to look at Sirius.  
"And that's a good idea," I asked. He smirked. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Whatever you say," I said and Lily and I walked off.  
"We should have a Gryffindor party though," Lily said.  
I smiled.  
"Or maybe just a girls night," Penny said.  
"I'm always ready for a party," I said and beamed.

I knocked on the door.  
"I thought there were rules and spells against this," Alice asked.  
"The spell only stops boys coming into the girls' dorms," I said.  
"Since when," Molly asked.  
"Always," Penny said.  
"Since when did you know that," Lily asked and giggled.  
I knocked again.  
"Umm, when me and Sirius were hanging out," Penny said. "I didn't really think it was worth mentioning seeing we aren't hanging out anymore and Black has the biggest crush on Ginny now," she said.  
"Would you guys' shhh," I said and turned back as Remus opened the door. "Heyyyy," I said and smiled at him.  
Lily giggled and lent against me.  
Remus stared at me.  
"What's wrong with Lily," James asked, appearing behind Remus.  
He tilted his head to the side.  
I looked at Lily.  
She smiled up at me.  
"She may have had a little to drink," I said.  
"Why has she been drinking," Sirius asked.  
"Because it's fun," Lily giggled.  
Remus stared at me again.  
"Okay," he said. "Well come in," he said, stepped out of the way.  
"Well I'll see you guys later. With the head girl and boy in this room I might actually get to finish my date," Penny said.  
"See you," I said and slipped into the boy's room.  
"So explain to me again why Lily was drinking," James asked. "She never drinks."  
I smiled.  
"She probably failed a test and has to drink herself into next week," Sirius said and smirked at me.  
I turned from Sirius back to James.  
"Because we were just having a girl's night," I said.  
"Alice," Frank said, his eyes growing wide as he saw her standing in his dorm room.  
Lily looked at me and smiled.  
"Hey," Alice said.  
Molly laughed.  
"They are soo cute," she whispered.  
"Molly." Molly jumped and spun around to face Arthur. "What are you guys doing here," he asked.  
"Ummm, Lily and Ginny," she said, looking to us. "And everything and."  
I laughed and sat down on Sirius's bed.  
I crossed my legs over and smiled at him.  
"So do you guys have anything more to drink," I asked.  
Sirius stared at me and I smiled.  
Lily dropped onto the bed next to me.  
"Whatever we can do for the ladies," he said and took two bottles of Firewhiskey from his trunk.  
I smiled.  
"That's a good start," I said.

"And here I was starting to think you didn't like me," he said as we lay on his bed.  
"I don't," I said and smiled.  
"Then why are you guys here," he asked.  
I turned my head to look at him.  
"Cause I like Lily and James together and I don't think you're the guy everyone thinks you are," I said.  
He turned to look at me too.  
"And who am I?"  
"A man whore who couldn't have a proper relationship if he tried," I said.  
"And what do you think?"  
I smiled.  
"I don't think you've met the right girl."  
"And I think your wrong about that," he said and smiled at me.  
"We will see," I said.

* * *

Lily and I sat down next Remus and James at lunch.  
"Where's Black," I asked.  
Remus and James looked at each other.  
Sirius was always with James.  
"Ummm," Remus started.  
I turned to look at them.  
"He's with. He's helping. I, ummm," James said.  
I just looked at them.  
James looked at Remus and so I did.  
"Nope. I'm not lying for him," Remus said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
James rolled his eyes and then looked down at his table.  
"Well at least they didn't lie," I said and Lily laughed.  
"That means he's with a girl," Penny said, sitting down across from us. She lent over Remus and grabbed the chicken. "And they aren't meant to be telling you, but normally they lie. So you're doing pretty well. They like you more than that," she said.  
"How did your date go," I asked.  
Penny smiled.  
"It wasn't a date. We were just studying."  
"Studying what? The inside of each others mouths," Lily teased. Penny stared at Lily. "You just reapplied your lip gloss and you only do that after you've been making out with someone."  
"Well I'll have you know we didn't make out," Penny said proudly.  
"What is he gay," Molly asked, sitting down at the table with Arthur.  
"No," Penny said and smiled.  
"Don't worry he's crushing on you too," James said. "He even came to ask Sirius if you two where a thing."  
"Awww," Penny said.  
"Where have you two been," Lily asked Molly and Arthur.  
They looked at each other and smiled.  
"The Library," Molly said.  
Had I just witnessed my parents first date?  
"What else did he say," Penny asked.  
Penny looked at James and then turned to Remus.  
"I wasn't there," he said, shaking his head.  
"Did you guys bring umbrellas," Sirius asked, sitting down. Everyone looked at him. "Little Miss. Trigger Happy is trying out another new spell."  
I looked over to the Hufflepuff table with everyone else.  
There sat a girl with light blonde, almost white hair and beautiful sea blue eyes.  
Oh my god.  
I stood up as a few other people around me did too.  
"Luna," I muttered.  
"That's Chloe," Lily said. "She likes to make spells, if only she was any good at it."  
Chloe flicked her wrist at a coffee mug and started to mutter a spell.  
A harmless smoking spell, until she flicked her wrist the wrong way.  
I pulled out my wand as the spell exploded fire from the cup sending Chloe flying backwards.  
I flicked my wand and the fire sucked back into the cup.  
I ran over to the girl.  
"Are you okay," I asked.  
The girl looked up at me.  
"You disarmed my spell," she breathed and I helped her to her feet.  
"You just flicked your hand left instead of right. It was an easy mistake," I said. "My names Ginny," I said.  
She looked at me and smiled.  
"You're a cool one Ginny," she said and grabbed her bag off the floor. "Thanks."  
"What was that," Molly asked as I walked back to the Gryffindor table.  
I smiled.  
"What do you mean," I asked.  
"Most people don't walk towards the giant fire ball," Penny said.  
"That was pretty cool," Sirius said.  
I looked at him.  
"I'm so glad you were around to see you," I said bitterly. "10 more minutes with that girl and you would have missed it," I said and walked off on him. On the other side of the room I stopped. "I'm in serious need of a party," I said to Narcissa.  
She beamed.  
"Same," she said. "The weekend can't come soon enough."

"That was nice what you did for Chloe," Lily said.  
I smiled.  
"I'm a nice person," I said.  
"Have you ever actually talked to her before?"  
"Nope," I said.  
She laughed and looked back to her cup.  
"Avifors," I said and my cup grew wings and turned into a bird.  
Lily's eyes grew wide.  
"Wow," Lily said. "That's cool," she said and laughed.  
The bird flew around my head.  
James, Peter and Remus looked up from a piece of parchment they were staring at.  
"That's awesome," Remus said as the bird flew around his head.  
"Thanks," I said and smiled. "I figure I should practice before class," I said.  
I held out my hand and the bird landed on it.  
"What's that," I asked, looking at the parchment James and Sirius were staring at.  
They looked up at me.  
"It's…" Peter started.  
"It's nothing," James said, pulling it off the table.  
"Don't bother," Lily said. "They act weird about it all the time," she said. "It's just paper though. I don't understand them sometimes." I put the bird on my shoulder and walked over to them. "Nice map," I said and put the bird on the table.  
"Yeah, well I worked out the last few kinks. Wait," Remus said, looking up at me. "How did you," he asked.  
I took out my wand and pointed it at the bird.  
The bird turned back into a cup and laughed.  
"I'll see you guys later," I said and then walked away.

"Ginny," Andromeda called after me, jumping up from the table.  
"Yeah," I said, spinning around to look at her and the other female Slytherin's. "What can I do for you on a lovely day like this," I asked.  
"You want to come to our dorm and get ready for the party tonight," Andromeda asked.  
I looked at her.  
"Ummm, I'm not sure…"  
"Yeah we know. I asked the others and its fine," Andromeda said and smiled.  
"We pretty much own the Slytherin common room anyway so I'll sent one of the guys to come get you and you can get ready with us," Narcissa said.  
I just stared at them.  
"After dinner," Andromeda asked.  
I nodded and laughed.  
"Sure," I said.  
"We'll see if you're any good at a party," Bellatrix said.  
They smiled and headed back to the table.

**Lots of reviews guys! More reviews= more Updates :)**


	14. The Slytherin Party

**Thanks for the reviews guys :) Keep sending them  
**

Chapter 14- The Slytherin Party  
P.O.V Ginny

We walked down to the basement and up to a blank wall in the cellar.  
"Pure Blood," Lucius said, and stepped back as a door appeared. He opened it and we all walked inside. It was a dungeon like room with greenish lamps and dark green leather sofas.  
"What do you think," Bellatrix asked.  
"It's nice. I wasn't much for the colour red," I said, walking away from her and further into the room.  
"So is this our new girl," asked a boy with brown hair and the start of a beard. He walked up behind Bellatrix and wrapped his arms around her. She laughed and he pulled her close. Okay, this is weird. Bellatrix just smiled.  
"Ginny," I said.  
"Well it's nice to meet you Ginny. Names Rodolphus Lestrange." I smirked.  
"I pictured you taller," I said.  
"And you hotter, figured there had to be a reason Regulus lost against you."  
"I'm not dressed yet," I said and walked away from him over to Andromeda and Narcissa. "I'm going to need something to drink if I'm going to put up with them all night," I said. Andromeda bit back a laugh.  
"I have the perfect thing," Narcissa said, and we headed down a corridor and into the girl's dorm. The room had the same four-posters bed as the Gryffindor's but a green ting to anything. "Is that the dark lake," I asked, looked at the windows.  
"Yep," Narcissa said as the water lapped against the windows.  
"Okay that's a little bit awesome," I said and laughed.  
"Here," Andromeda said, pulling a bottle from her trunk. "I brought some at Hogsmeade today," she said.  
"God I love you right now," Narcissa said as Andromeda pulled out glasses.  
"This is more than party drinking," I said. Narcissa took a glass from Andromeda and handed it to me.  
"I got dumped, all of…" she started, looking down at her watch. "4 hours ago."  
"Ouch," I said. "We are going to need another bottle then," I said and beamed.

"Remember we are aiming for drop dead gorgeous tonight," Andromeda called through the door. I looked down at my little clutch purse and stuck my arm inside and pulled out my dress. Sharing a room with Hermione at Grimmauld Place had its upsides. I knew a few handy spells.  
"Well I can do the gorgeous, but I'm not so good on the dead part," I said and stepped out of the bathroom in the skin tight white dress I had brought with Lily. I did a little spin. Andromeda and Narcissa smiled at me.  
"Pretty good," Bellatrix said. "But you need a bit more slut in there for this party," she said and handed me some eye liner. I smiled.  
"Thanks. I think your hair would look nice if you straighten it too," I said, slipping back into their bathroom. "I know a spell that will do it in like 30 seconds," I said. I put on some eye liner and then pulled my wand out of my clutch purse and pointed it at my head. My hair slowly curled into ringlets. I smiled. Okay, now I looked hot. Bellatrix appeared behind me.  
"Lay it on me then," she said and I pointed my wand at her. Her hair straightened and fell in beautiful black waves down her back. "Nice," she said, playing with it in the mirror. I returned to my glass.  
"Try these," Andromeda said, handing me a pair of high heels. "I think they'll match your dress," she said. Did I mention that Slytherin's weren't half bad?

"Hey," I said and Severus turned around to look at me.  
"Crap," he said, looking me over.  
"What," I asked.  
"And here I thought you couldn't pass for a Slytherin," Severus said.  
"Couldn't you just say I looked hot," I teased.  
"You look hot," Regulus said, appearing behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him.  
"Thanks," I said.  
"Severus why don't you get Ginny a drink," he said.  
"I've already had one," I said and then turned to Severus. "But I would love another one if your getting yourself one," I said. Severus smirked.  
"Good luck," he said and walked off.  
"Thanks," I said.  
"You ready to go," Andromeda asked. I nodded.  
"Sure. Where are we going?"  
"To an empty class a few corridors over," Narcissa said.  
"Why?"  
"Cause few teachers or students ever go down there," Andromeda said.  
"I know a few sound barrier spells I can put up. It'll make a sound bubble inside the room so no one can hear the music. Even if they were standing on the other side of the door," I said.  
"That's pretty cool Williams, I knew there was a reason my girl liked you," Rodolphus Lestrange said, walking past us.

I dropped down onto a chair.  
"Okay, I need some water," I muttered. Severus smirked and handed me a glass.  
"You've had like double as much as half these guys. I'm surprised you're still standing," Severus said. I laughed.  
"Awww, are you worried about me," I teased.  
"Do you now magically want to sleep with Regulus?" I shook my head. "Then no," he said. "I think you'll be fine." I laughed.  
"Well that's good," I said, standing up. I swayed a little.  
"Oi what happened to my dance partner," Lucius said, appearing at the edge of the dance floor, reaching out for my hand.  
"She was being someone else's partner for a second," I said and smiled. "But I'm back," I said and placed my hand in his. "Blow me away," I teased.  
"Yes ma'am," he said and spun me into his arms.

"Gin," Severus said, touching my arm. I spun around to look at him. Professor Snape's last words played in my head. 'Good luck Gin.' I looked at Severus. He knew. He knew and he sent me back. He remembered me. "Ginny," Severus said. I shook my head.  
"Yeah."  
"Lucius and I are going to take Narcissa back. She's not feeling well," Severus said. I nodded.  
"Okay," I said. "I'm going to go back to the Gryffindor tower after this song," I said. He smiled.  
"Okay," he said and I turned back to Regulus and some random guy, I was pretty sure wasn't in Slytherin either.

I pushed open the doors and stepped into the corridor and the music was gone. My spells were pretty good.  
"Ginny, where are you going," Regulus asked, coming out of the party.  
"To bed," I said.  
"Want me to walk you," he asked.  
"Are you going to try and sleep with me," I asked. He laughed.  
"Nooo, I like my girls sober or at least less drunk than you," he teased. I smiled.  
"Okay," I said and started walking down the corridor. Around the next corner I tripped and fell into Regulus chest.  
"You okay," he asked. I laughed then nodded and a flash of light filled the corridor. Sirius stood in the middle of the corridor, his wand pointing at us.  
"Have to get your girls drunk first do you," Sirius said and Regulus's had spun around and his wand was out before I even got a word out.  
"Ginny," Sirius said in shook, seeing me.  
"Hi, Sirius," I said, swaying and giggled.  
"Is she drunk," Sirius said, walking over to us.  
"What never seen a guy taking a drunk girl back to her room," Regulus snapped.  
"Sirius would be to busy sleeping with them, or at least snogging them in some random broom closet to walk them home," I said and swayed again almost falling into Regulus. "Sorry," I said, touching his shoulder with my hand.  
"So you and her are a thing," Sirius said.  
"None of your business," Regulus growled. I blinked at few times.  
"I'm not feeling so good, can you two have this sibling fight tomorrow," I asked and then turned away from the boys, back the way I came. I walked a few feet and swayed.  
"Wait," Regulus said, running after me. He rapped his arm around my waist. "Come on," he said and led me back up the corridor.

* * *

I groaned and rolled over. My head was pounding. I looked at the clock. 4am. I groaned again. Ekk.  
"You know you talk in your sleep," a male voice said. I opened one eye and saw Regulus.  
"That's nice," I said and pulled the green covers closer to me. Green? Regulus? I opened my eyes again and saw Regulus, laying on the floor on a pillow, under his jumper. I sat up and looked around.  
"Aren't there rules against this," I asked.  
"Boys can't go into the girls dorms, not the other way round," Regulus said, puffing his pillow under his head, his eyes still closed. "Now go back to sleep. I'm too hung over to talk yet," he said, curling up under his jumper. I rolled over, stuck my hand inside my purse and pulled out a blanket, throwing it onto the floor. Then curled under the blankets.

**Tell me what you think :)**


	15. Brothers

**Thanks for the reviews guys :)  
**

Chapter 15- Brothers  
P.O.V Ginny

I came out of the bathroom and put a glass down next to Regulus head.  
"Drink," I said and stood up to see Lucius and Severus staring at me. Regulus groaned and lifted his head just enough to look at the cup.  
"What is this," he asked.  
"It's a thank you present," I said. Regulus rolled over.  
"Doesn't the guy normal buy the thank you for sex present," Lucius asked.  
"We didn't sleep together Ginny," Regulus said.  
"I know, I remember everything," I said. He took a sip.  
"It tastes like ass," he said.  
"Yep." He looked at me. "Just wait…" I looked at my watch. "Three, two, one," I said and looked down at him. "Feel better," I asked. He looked at me and smiled.  
"Yeah." He looked at the cup. "You made a hang over cue," he said and smirked.  
"Not on purpose. I screwed up a potion cause I was hung over and the teacher made me drink it as punishment. Then no more hang over," I said. I looked over at Severus. Would Severus laugh if he knew it was him who taught me? "Anyway, I have Quidditch try outs so I'll see you guys later," I said, walking out.  
"Ginny," Severus called after me.  
"Yeah," I asked as we walked into the common room.  
"Sorry." I smiled.  
"For what? Regulus isn't actually a complete tool," I said. "I totally trust him to look after drunk girls, though next time we want to test that, can we not use me," I said. He smiled.  
"We won't gamble next time," Severus said.  
"Wonna walk me to the Quidditch field," I asked.  
"Sure."

I walked onto the field and Molly and Alice ran up to me.  
"Where were you last night," Molly asked.  
"We woke up this morning and your bed was empty," Alice said.  
"Umm, I," I started, looking behind me but Severus was gone.  
"She was doing something for me. A Head girl thing," Lily said, appearing next to me.  
"I was up before you guys got up," I said and smiled at Lily.  
"Figured I had to get over my dislike for Quidditch at some point," she said and smiled at me. We walked towards the group of Quidditch students in the middle of the field.  
"So where were you," she asked.  
"I woke up in the Slytherin dorms," I said. She looked at me.  
"That's not that bad," Lily said.  
"In the boy's dorm," I said and laughed, rolling my eyes. Her mouth dropped open.  
"Really," she asked, her eyes growing big. "Who?"  
"Regulus but not like that," I muttered as we walked up to everyone.  
"Righttttt," Lily said. "Couldn't get Sirius so took the little brother instead," Lily said and James turned around to look at us.  
"Ha. Ha," I muttered. "I was a little drunk that's all and he gave me somewhere to crash," I muttered.  
"Ginny," James said as Lily slipped for my side. "You ready to play," he asked as the other team members fell silent and looked at the people trying out.  
"What is he doing here," Arthur asked. The whole Gryffindor team and everyone else turned around.  
"Ginny," a voice called out to me. I turned around and Regulus walked across the pitch and over to me. I smirked. I was so going to cop it for this as I saw Lily staring at me from the stands. "Thought you might need this," he said, throwing a broom to me. I looked down at it. One of the brooms from the shop window.  
"Yours," I asked.  
"Not anymore," he said then looked at Potter. "Hope she's better than your last Chaser. You're going to need it," he said and walked back off the pitch again. I looked down at the broom. Wow.

P.O.V Sirius

"So," I asked James.  
"She's good, great actually. So your date wasn't really on the table," he said. "Sorry, and even though I never want to admit your brother's right. We need her. She's better than half our other players," James said as we headed to lunch.  
"We might actually have a shot at winning," Peter said.  
"What do you mean my brother," I asked.  
"He came to the field. Said something to Ginny. Gave her, her broom stick. Said we sucked and we better hope Ginny's amazing or we are going to get our ass kicked and then walked off," said James.  
"Do you know where she is," I asked.  
"Said she was going to the Owlery. Why," James asked.  
"Cause my brother's really starting to piss me off," I said, taking off towards the Owlery. She turned around as I came up the stairs.  
"Come about your date," she said bitterly. "That was low, trying to get Potter to blackmail me into it," she said, rolling her pretty little eyes at me and she turned away from me.  
"You can talk about low," I said.  
"What's that meant to mean," she snapped, turning back to look at me.  
"My brother," I said. "Out of all the scum bags you could have a drunken flick with. You choose him."  
"It's none of your business what I do," she yelled. "If I want to get with a scum bag, I will. It's none of your god damn business."  
"As if it isn't. I'm surprised he even remembered your name this morning."  
"It's better than you who ditches her before dinner," she yelled.  
"You have no idea what I do!"  
"No? What was yesterday's girl's name? Or the one from the Quidditch shop?"  
"You mean the one I turned down at the Quidditch shop?"  
"That's not what it looked like to me. Or what about Penny? Got bored of her too I see. At least your brother stayed until morning. I bet after we ran into you, you slung back to some random girl's room. And you wonder why I don't want to be yours," she said, stepping towards me.  
"Who said I want you to be," I growled, standing centimeters away from her. She scoffed, turning away from me.  
"Why don't you just leave then," she said bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to keep her voice level.  
"Why don't you," I growled. She turned to look at me.  
"I was trying to post a letter," she growled, stepping towards me again.  
"Well so am I," I said, standing my ground. She glared at me, her hands falling to her sides and then she kissed me.

P.O.V Ginny

His eyes grew wide and I pulled away quickly. I can't believe I just did that. I turned away from him and ran my fingers through my hair. Oh my god. Holy shit. I squeezed my eyes shut. I heard him move behind me. I ran my fingers through my hair. I wish he would just leave. Crap. I sighed. I can't believe I just did that. He grabbed my hand and pulled me around to face him. I can't believe I just did that. What was I thinking? Then he kissed me. I smiled against his lips. We looked at each other. How could his eyes become so cold? He ran his fingers through my hair.  
"Yesterday's girl was Victoria and nothing happened. I met up with her and I couldn't," he breathed. "I didn't feel like it."  
"Your brother let me sleep off my drunkness in his bed while he slept on the floor," I said. He laughed, running his hand down my check.  
"Thank god," he said, pulling me in and kissed me. I smiled.  
"What about the Quidditch shop girl," I asked.  
"She's not my type," he said. I laughed.  
"I got told breathing was your type," I teased.  
"Well maybe you should stop then," he said, cupping his hand over my mouth. I laughed, falling against the wall. He let go and cupped my face in his hands, kissing me again.  
"So what's your type then," I asked.  
"Red head."  
"James's going to be jealous if you start running after Lily too."  
"And beautiful."  
"I think Lily's pretty cute," I teased.  
"And on the Quidditch team."  
"There are 7 members on each team. That's 28 lovely people to choose from if you're swinging both ways."  
"Female," he said.  
"Oh. Wellll, there's something I'm going to have to tell you then," I said and beamed at him.  
"And a smart ass," he said, pinning me against the wall. I smirked.  
"Well I am that," I said and he lent in to kiss me again. "So it's decided. Your type doesn't exist, other than me," I said. He smirked.  
"Exactly," he breathed and we kissed.

"Do you actually have a letter," I asked. He shook his head, stepping away from the wall.  
"Nope, you?" He smirked.  
"Already sent it. Wasn't even my letter anyway. I was sending it for Lily," I said.  
"Why?"  
"Cause it was about me staying at her house at Christmas."  
"You're not going to be here for Christmas," he asked.  
"No, Lily invited me to hers."  
"You're spending Christmas with muggles," he asked.  
"Yes," I said and he smiled. "What's wrong with that," I asked. I had never actually done it but a family was a family either way. He shook his head.  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing," he said and beamed at me. "Did I ever tell you you're absolutely amazing?" I shook my head and smiled.  
"Nope," I said.  
"Well you are."  
"Just because I'm willing to spend time with muggles without cursing them," I said.  
"Yes and no. It also has to do with you being willing to hang out with me too."  
"Wait I have to hang out with you too," I teased. "I'm already making out with you. Why do I have to hang out with you too?" I smirked at him.  
"Because a relationship is more than making out," he said.  
"Are we in one of those," I asked. He cracked a heart stopping smirk.  
"We better be."  
"You have to ask me first," I said as someone walked up the stairs.

"James said you would both still be here," Lily said. I looked at Lily. "Said Sirius wouldn't be missing dinner if he wasn't with Ginny," Lily said. "Something about males and their stomachs." I smiled.  
"That's probably true," I said.  
"Oi," Sirius said. "I'm standing right here." I smiled.  
"Well we should get to dinner then, don't want to keep James waiting," I said. I locked eyes with Sirius and smiled. He smirked.  
"Whatever you say princess," he said and disappeared down the stairs ahead of us. Lily stopped to look at me.  
"Want to tell me about it," Lily asked.  
"About what," I asked.  
"Why Sirius is wearing half your lip stick," she teased and started down the stairs. I smiled and continued after her.  
"I'll explain later," I said.

At the entrance to the Great Hall, Lily stopped next to Sirius.  
"Might want to whip that off," she said. "Unless pinks your new colour," Lily said, handing him a cloth. I smirked at him and followed Lily to the table.  
"I think you should go on a date with James," I said as we sat down.  
"Singing a different tune all of a sudden," Lily teased.  
"No I just mean, you said the other day that maybe they have changed. So why not give it a shot," I said. She laughed.  
"Whatever you say, but after Christmas," she said.  
"When do you want to leave anyway," I asked, pulling an apple from the table.  
"After classes finish," she said. "What are you going to do with the broom?" I stared at her.  
"What's that meant to mean," Regulus asked, appearing behind me. I turned around.  
"Apparently Black's aren't meant to give presents," I said.  
"Well I can't say anything for egg head but I do," he said, dropping down backwards on the chair next to me. I laughed.  
"So you're giving Ginny a broom," Lily asked.  
"It can be a Christmas present," he said and smirked. "Mum won't even notice that I took the money out," he said, grabbing an apple from the table. I smiled.  
"Thanks," I said and he took a giant bit from his apple.  
"Whatever you say princess," he teased, jumping up.


End file.
